One Step At A Time
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: " I'm a strong person, but every once in awhile. I would like someone to take my hand and tell me that everything's going to be alright." Totally A/U: Leyton story. with bits of Naley... .
1. Chapter 1

Here is a little 411

This story takes place in New York.

Nathan and Peyton are brother and sister, both living together in Peyton's studio apartment. Peyton owns her own restaurant, Nathan works on cars.

Haley and Lucas are twins, Lucas owns a car repair shop. Haley was living in their hometown Tree Hill, but has recently move to New York. After going through a divorce.

This story idea was suggested to me by cookielover69, .it's a Leyton story, but it going to have a lot of Nathan and Peyton moments do to the fact of what they have been through in their past.. So the story will circle around Peyton a tad..

So please read let me know what you think..

Happy Reading

Cindy : )

* * *

One Step At A Time

Chapter 1

Her hands trembling slightly as she clicked the sign up button on the computer screen. Peyton pressed the mouse and clenched her teeth, not believing she had just registered for a dating website.

" I can't believe I just did that" she whispered to herself. Not hearing her brother coming in the room.

"Did what?" Nathan's voice caused her to jump right out of her seat landing on the floor.

" Just messes online" she feigned a smile, as she latched onto his hand to help herself off the floor.

"You okay?" He asked in a concern voice.

"Yeah, you just scared me"

"Sorry," he said, giving her a small smile, " so what was you doing?' He asked again.

" Just messing around online '

" Oh really" he said in his not buying it tone. He glance at the computer screen. "What the hell?" his eyes widen, " You joined a dating site?"

She closed her eyes, " Yes"

" Seriously, Peyton dating online like that really works, you know how many perverts on in this world? You have to be kidding me"

" Yes, Nate..." she rolled her eyes, " Look I'm not going to meet them or nothing, I probably won't even talk to any of them. I just wanted to see who the site matches me with."

" Match you?"

" Yes, this site is a little different, you tell it some stuff about yourself and what you are looking for in a partner. And you take this quiz. then you wait and hour then they send you the top people they think are good matches for you. I just wanted to see who they matched me with. "

" Let me guess, Rachel told you to do this"

" Yes, she doesn't understand why I don't date, she actually asked me if I was a lesbian, " She sighed, " Nate I like Rachel a lot, but I don't want her to know why I don't date, or why I'm scared to get to know a guy. I want her to think I'm normal, so I joined the site to shut her up, that's it.I think if I tell her I did join, she'll back off me. I don't plan on talking to any of the guys, if any email me."

Nathan looked at his sister, " Peyt, I think you should." he said after reconsidering everything

" Should what?" She questioned with a raised brow, looking at him shockingly

" I think you should at least check it out, see who emails you, and answers an email or two. It wouldn't hurt."

" Your crazy?"

He pulled her over to the couch, " You know I love you, and I will always have your back. but I would like to see you happy again." Peyton and Nathan have always had a special relationship even with her being a year older them him, they knew they could run to each other for anything and everything.

" I'm happy Nate," she said, as she gave him a fake smile.. " Okay I'm not hundred percent happy, " she admitted.." My world had been shit for so long, that I'd almost forgotten...what it felt like to be even a little happy."

" Yeah, I get that, but I miss fifteen year old Peyton, who use to talk about getting married, and having a family, finding true love. What happen to her?"

She jumped off the couch, " She died ten years ago, that bastard killed her." she told him in a bitter voice. She leaned up against the wall. " He killed my dreams, he killed my spirit, he took something away from me, that I can't seem to get back. But I want it back." she said in a high voice choking up a bit as tears came to her eyes out of no where. Nathan immediately got up in pulled her into a hug. " I hate him, I hate what he did, I fucken hate him" she whispered into his chest.

" I know, I hate that bastard to" He said as he held her tightly, " Peyton, he cant' hurt you anymore, he's dead, he aint' coming back." he tried to reassure her.

" He's in my mind Nathan. doing the day I'm fine, but at night..." she trail off... " I want the nightmares to end."

He kissed the top of her head." I know," was all he could say, he knew she was having nightmares still he would hear her from his room, some nights they wasn't to bad, he would let her go through it alone, but on the nights that they were really bad, he would come into her room, and hold her all night. He wonders sometimes, how she even make it through a night without him, when he was locked up. She must have felt all alone. He hated himself for that.

She cried in his arms a little while longer, " Your got mail" echoed through the apartment, " You got mail, go check it." he said, as he wiped away the rest of her tears. Hoping to put an ease on her.

She smiled, " Well, actually I'm pretty sure that it's for you?" she said, as she dried her eyes,

" Why me?"

" Cause...I...kind...of...maybe..." she backed away from him slowly, " Set you up a profile to" she bit her lip, waiting on his reaction.

" You did what?" He yelled, as he walked over to the computer, " Peyton I don't want to meet anyone, take me off of this shitty website now."

" Nathan, you need to meet a good women to, "

" I have no problem picking up women, with my good looks and charming smile I could get any damn women I want." He said, giving her a wink. Needing to make her laugh, so he could get her mind out of the past.

She laughed out loud. " You are full of yourself." she joked, as she walked over to the computer, " Lets see who they matched you with."

" I don't care who they matched me with, I don't want no part of it,"

" Nate we can do it together, just see what happens, we don't have to meet them, or email them, or talk to them. We can just look, "

He looked at her knowing that meeting someone could be a good thing for her. She is twenty-six years old and never been in love, all because of tragic events in her life. She deserved to find someone to love her, someone to help her through everything, someone who would hold her when the nightmares return.

" Fine, I'm kind of curious to who they think my ideal match is, " He said, agreed to it, so she would have to do it to, " I'm kind of tired of the one night stand girls, but let's get serious Peyt, what girl in her right mind is going to want to date me or continue dating me when the truth comes out."

" What"

" Peyton, have you ever wondered why, I prefer one night stands," she just looked at him, " What girl is going to want to be with a guy Who lives with his sister and works on cars barely making any money. I don't really have any plans for the future. I killed my dreams, I killed my future. that night...

" You didn't kill your future, and there is a girl out their for you Nate someone who would want to be with you regardless of your past. You just have to look, "

" Same goes for you, there's a guy out there for you to, you just have to let him in."

" You to."

" Hey, I did leave someone in, someone who claimed to love me, till I drunkenly told her about my past, next morning she's bye-bye, not a note, no card, no email. no call, no text, nothing..."

Peyton looked down at the floor, as he talked about the only girl he really ever had feelings for, " Look, Nate, she wasn't the girl for you plain and simple, she was a bitch and heartless, she would have never understood why you did what you did for me. Hell, some days I can't believe you did it... I own you my life."

" You own me nothing, I did what I had to be done, Your my sister, it's my job to protect you, and I plan on continuing doing so for the rest of my life. "He told her as he looked back at the screen, noticing one of the guys send her a message. " Hey your prefect match just send you a message."

"No way!" she said a little to excitedly,

" Why did you tell him your name is Elizabeth?"

She shrugged, " Okay, I was a little afraid to put my real name on their, so I used my middle name, I did put a picture. So that's a step."

" What name did you put for me?"

"Sawyer"

"Sawyer?" he questioned, " You put my last name as my first name, " she nodded, "Okay, " he then sat down in front of the computer." Hey Elizabeth, just want to stop by and tell you that you are a very beautiful women, you have amazing eyes, I look forward to getting to know you. Please replied back. Scott" he looked over at his sister, " So are we going to answer this Scott guy back or not.." she just bit her lip, as she stared at her brother, " Fine I will."

" What? you can't" she said, as Nathan started typing, Her mouth dropped..." Fine" she said, as she grabbed the laptop, and logged into Nathan's account, " Well, lookie here who has twenty-one messages, Hmm. who should I email...Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," she said, as she pointed to each name. "Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go ,Eeny, meeny, miny, moe...And the winner is...Jamie, oh she's pretty, Nate,"

Nathan looked over at her, curiously wondering if he should go check her out, " I don't care..." he said, as he sent the message back.

* * *

Lucas was laying on his bed, half asleep when he hears his computer ding, he sighed as he got out of bed. He figured it was Haley, his eyes widen as he seen who it was from.." Wow...she wrote back, didn't think she would." he was a little nervous inside.

" Didn't think who would what?" Haley asked as she walked into his room..

" What are you doing here?"

" My washer broke can I borrow yours;"

" At ten clock at night? Why can't you wait till the morning."

" I have an interview at that Peyton's Place restaurant at ten, I need to look my best and my best outfit is dirty, please Luke I really want this job, Well I really need this job." she said, as she give him her puppy dog eyes. Haley had recently left her husband and had moved to New York, living in the same neighborhood her brother does. Money wasn't a problem with her, but she was bored out of her mind, so when she seen the hiring sign in the window she immediately called...

" Fine," he said, not really pay attention to her.

She thanked him before going back out the door. as she was putting the clothes in the washer , her phone beeped, she pulled it out noting she had a new email. A big smile crossed her face..." Hey Jamie, how are you? You are very beautiful women, I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you, I would like to know more about you, If you don't mind. I'm a year younger than you so I hope that's not a problem. Please write back...Sawyer" she shook her head, as she enter her brother's room.

"Dear Scott, thank you for you kind words. I would love to get to know you to. I think we would have a lot in common. I'm also in New York, so maybe we can meet up, one day, considering how our online talks go, I think we should talk on here first for a while. Are you into basketball? I'm a huge basketball fan. Your answer to that question will make or break or future, just saying...Elizebeth.

"Wow, who would have guessed you and I both getting emails from people at the same time." Haley said, as she over heard him reading his email out loud.

Lucas looked over at her, " You got one to?"

" Yeah his name's Sawyer, "

" Did you write him back" She shook her head. " Are you going to?"

" I don't know" she sighed as she sat down on the bed, " I want to but, I still think it's to soon, "

" Haley, it's been a year..."

" I know Luke, but...

"But nothing...Haley you're the one who talked me into this whole dating online thing, and I'm kind of glad you did," he said, as he looked at the girls picture on her profile. " Look I'm doing this for you, so you do it for me, we don't have to meet them, we can just talk to them through emails. till your ready."

" Fine.. I write him back."

* * *

The next day all four woke up with smiles on their faces, After pushing Nathan off the chair Peyton was able to talk to Lucas on her own. Which let to a three-hour instant message talk. Nathan talked to Haley all night, They all decided to continue to talk through chats and emails, meeting each other wasn't the right thing now..

Little did the know, what faith had planned for them...


	2. Chapter 2

One Step At A Time

Chapter 2

Haley checked her make up in the rearview mirror, before getting out of the car. She fixed her black skirt and made sure there was nothing on her white crochet top. Then took a deep breath before walking in the restaurant.

The atmosphere is amazing at least to Haley opinion, The walls were painted red, which was odd to her, she hasn't ever been in a restaurant with dark red walls. She loved the high beamed ceilings and eclectic decor. It also have plants at corners and a vase on each table with lovely lily's in them. The lights set to a medium level, giving the place certain peaceful mood, the music tone, went well with the atmosphere. This place was for sure giving her a friendly, comfortable feeling...

""Excuse me, Can I help with anything?"" A voice said behind her.

Haley turned around, being greeted by a girl, with an apron, " Yes, I'm here to see a Mrs. Sawyer," she told the girl, who she figured was one of the waitress.

" Oh, she is expecting you, I'll get her," She said, before walking away.

Haley just smiled then turn back around looking at the pictures on the wall, they were drawing, wonderful, amazing drawings of New York, apartment buildings, towers, parks, Madison square gardens, " Wow!" she whispered, as she kept looking,

" Mrs. Keller,"

" Yes, " she said, as she turn back around.

" Hey, I'm Peyton Sawyer, " she said, as she extend her hand.

Haley smiled as she shook her hand, " Hey, Mrs Sawyer."

" Well, first things first, it's Ms, not Mrs, I'm not married, not to sure I want to, so please call me Peyton."

" Oh I'm sorry, and yeah believe me, I wish I never married, " she said, " And by the way it's Ms. not Mrs, anymore for me either, and pretty soon, my last name will not be Keller anymore, it will be my maiden name Scott. And you can call me Haley."

" Okay, Haley Scott, it's nice to meet you." Peyton said, extending her hand out again. " We're start over." she smiled,

She smiled back at her, " You to Peyton Sawyer," she said, as they shook hands again.

"So I read on your application that you just moved here."

"Yes, from North Carolina"

"Really, I'm from South Carolina." Peyton told her as she led them over to a booth.

" What a small world, " she replied, as she kept staring at her.. " I'm sorry for starring but I swear, I've seen you before somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it."

" Well, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I was just about to say the something to you, I feel like I saw you somewhere, or something, Like recently , " she told her, as they sat. " But you know they say everyone has a twin somewhere out there." she laughed.

Haley laughed to, " Well, I actually I do have a twin" Peyton's eyes widen, " Not a female one, I have a twin brother, who has lived here the last four years or so. "

" What does he do?"

" He owns Scott's Repair shop, on the corner of...

" Fifth and third, down by the pizza place." Peyton finished for her, Haley give her a confused look. " Well, strangely, my brother works there, so your bother must be his boss, Nathan talks about Lucas, a lot. "

" Nathan, the new guy who can't change the oil without making a mess, gets shocked every time he touches any wires? "

Peyton laughed, " Yep, that's my brother, he's not to good with cars, But put a basketball in his hands and he could show you a thing or two, he's got skills on the court.."

" Why is he working on cars, if he is that good on the court? He should have been basketball player." she joked.

Peyton's smile dropped, "That was the plan." she said on a low voice. " Sometimes life just doesn't go the way you plan. " she added

Haley, decided to dropped the subject after Peyton's sudden mood change. " So this place is amazing, I love everything about it, the atmosphere, the music, the walls or different, then what I have ever seen. Many places don't go for such a dark color,"

"colors in the restaurant are meant to evoke certain feelings, and have even been known to encourage guests' appetites. Colors can do a lot to affect the overall of a place. It's my favorite color."

" I get that," she said, as she looks around again. " The drawings or beautifully done, do you know the artist?"

" Yep," she whispered, as looked at what she was looking at. " She's sitting right across for you."

" You did these?" she questioned, with shock in her voice. " That are amazing, my brother would love them, He loves stuff like this, he collects all kinds of art. "

" Thank you, You should bring him by sometime."

" I will, "

"So you said you like everything about my place, but haven't said a word about my food." Peyton said, as she give her a questioning look.

"Well, to be honest with just moving here I haven't actually had the pleasure to eat here yet." she smirked,

Peyton's eyes lite up, " Well, how about we go in the kitchen and I'll cook you up something, and then we can talk about you being my new assistant, "

" Assistant?" Haley questioned,

" My old one is leaving me, and I like you Haley, I think if you like my cooking, which I know you will, The job is yours if you want. "

" Oh I do, believe me, I do, " she said excitedly, jumping up giving Peyton a hug, Which shocked Peyton. " I'm so sorry,"

" Hey, it's okay, " She said, as she stood up, " Come on, let's go do my favorite thing in the world,"

" I'm right behind you," Haley said, as she pulled out her cell, quickly sending a text. " I got the job! : ) "

* * *

Nathan was under the hood of a 1965 ford mustang, when his cell beeped. He pulled it out, quickly reading the message, then smiled. " I knew you would, congrats! :)" he texted back.

" What's got you smile?" Lucas asked, as he walked over to where he was standing.

" Nothing" he said, as he put his phone away.

" Alright then, Look I'm going to probably cut out early, I didn't get much sleep last night, so if you want to stay you can; it's your choice."

" What did you do hit up the clubs last night Luke"

" I don't do clubs Nate, I told you I'm fine with the way by life is, "

" Seriously? I don't believe you, you sound like my sister, You two should meet."

"You have been saying that since I met you, why haven't I met her yet." Luke asked, as he lean up against the car.

" She is so busy with her restaurant, she even spends her free time there."

" That's right Peyton Place, I haven't tried it out yet. "

" You should it's a great place, she is an amazing cook."

"So is my sister Haley, that's they only reason I'm glad she moved so close to me." he laughed... " I'm going to head out."

Nathan wiped his hands off, " Alright man, see you tomorrow..." he said, as his phone when off. " It's my sister." Lucas nodded, then walked away to give him privacy.

Noticing his own sister walking in the door. " Hey, " Haley said, as she walked over to him.

" Hey, did you take good care of my car?" Lucas asked, as he grabbed his jacket.

She rolled her eyes at her brother, " Your car is fine Luke, God, I think you love that car more than you love me."

"Well..." he trail off.

"That's so wrong." she said, as she slapped his arm. " I got the job, "

" That's great," he said, as he give her a hug.

" Who is he?" she asked pointing to the guy in corner.

Lucas looked over, "None of your business, "

" Why?"

" Let's get gong,"

Haley continue to look at the nameless guy." He's cute" she said with a smirk, " Is he single?"

" How can you tell he's cute?" He asked, " All you can see from here is the back of his head."

"A girl just knows these things Luke."

He shook his head and pulled her out of the garage, " Look, I don't know if he's single, it's not my business, but I do know, that he is not a guy I want you dating, or getting to know."

"Why?" She asked, as they got in the car, "

" Drop it"He said, as he buckle his seat belt. He noticed the look she was giving him, "Haley just trust me, he's not the one for you, continue to talk to that guy on the site you met, Nathan and you could never work."

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" she questioned knowing there was more story to his lame excuse.

" Theres things about his background I just don't like."

" So what? everyone has things in their backgrounds Lucas?"

" Yeah they do, your right, but this is different?"

" How is this different?"

" It just is" he said in an annoyed voice

" No it's not. I think...

" He was in prison Haley" He yelled interrupting her " So I would prefer for you to stay away from him." Haley sat there for a moment looking at him. " Look, I like Nathan a lot, he's good coworker, and he's someone I can talk basketball with, but I don't see myself hanging with him outside of work.

" Nathan" she whispered, as she thought back to her conversation with Peyton early. " That's Peyton's brother, he was in prison" she said, as she realized why Peyton's mood changed when they were talking about him.

" What?" Lucas asked, as he continued to drive.

" His sister is my new boss."

" Peyton Place is where you had your interview?"

" Yeah and I kind of promised to meet her for dinner tomorrow night, and bring you and she was going to bring Nathan."

Lucas looked at her, " Look I'm not going to tell you to quit the job, I know how much it means to you, but I'm not going out with Nathan, I'm sorry Haley. And I think you should keep a friendly coworkers relationship with this Peyton chick, The Sawyer's aren't someone we need to get involved with."


	3. Chapter 3

One Step At A Time

Chapter 3

One month later.

" Well I think I'm going to call it a night." Haley said. as she walked in the kitchen. Washing her hands, before looking over at Peyton. She and Peyton have bonded pretty fast over the last month, even against Lucas's demanded that they stay nothing more than coworkers, she thought Lucas was crazy, Peyton was very fun to hang with, she was crazy and loved to cook as much as Haley did, Haley has never really had a good girlfriend before, and that what Peyton was turning into, and she be damn if she lets Lucas stop it. She never asked, Peyton about Nathan, or was the rumor true that he spent some time in jail, she figured if Peyton wanted her to know, she would tell her about, she wasn't going to listen to rumors.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Peyton said, as she gather her stuff together.

" No I'm off tomorrow, I'm hoping to meet that guy I've talked to online for the past month, tomorrow night." she told her with a hopeful smile.

" You want to meet him." Peyton asked in a disproving tone.

" Yeah," she sighed. " I like him a lot more than I plan to, so I want to me him. "

" Haley do you think it's safe? You know meeting some stranger that you really don't know." she asked in a concern voice. Over the past month of getting to know each other, Haley has went on and on about some guy she was talking to on the phone. Peyton just listen she never told Haley that she to, was talking to some guy she met online to.

" You sound like my brother." she teased. " he totally freaked out last night when I told him. Peyton I get that everyone is worried but I really believe that Sawyer is who he says he is, he's seems really sweet and honest and. we have this connection," she stop, as she noticed Peyton's look. "What? What is it?"

" Sawyer?" Peyton said after realizing what she said, no way she thought, could it be? she questioned herself.

" Oh right I never told you his name, yeah his name is Sawyer he lives here in New York, he's between jobs right now. He's got a sister, and he's a...,." she stopped noticing the look on Peyton's face again . " What is going on with you?"

Peyton minds was spinning, how could this be possible. " Are you using your real name or a fake one?" she needed more info

" I'm using my middle name which is Jamie, why?"

Her eyes got bigger, she wanted to jump up and down. She told Haley that she would be prefect for her brother a few weeks ago. But Haley told her she was really into this online guy. Now it turns out that this online guy she's crazy about is actually her brother. " yes screw what your brother says. I think you should meet him. Tonight..."

" Tonight?"

" Yes, tonight right now actually.. Call him tell him to meet us at Mike's Bar and Grill."

" Us?" Haley questioned..

" Yes us, I could never let you go alone."

" Peyton its ten clock at night he's probably in bed "

" Please, what guy is in bed at ten clock at night on a Friday night, "

" Fine I will call him and see what he's says. "

" Good." she smiles as she watches Haley call her brother, knowing he's a wake waiting up for her. She goes around the restaurant making sure all the windows are locked and turning off the lights. While Haley talks to Nathan.

"Well, he said yes." she said in an excited voice as Peyton walks back in the kitchen.

" I knew he would, let's get going." she tells her smiling widely.

" I need to call Lucas, he waits up for me and he will freak if he looks out his window and doesn't see my car. "

Peyton nods knowing how she feels Nathan does the same to her, she doesn't have to call Nathan though she's knows she will be seeing him soon.

* * *

Twenty minutes-later they pull up to the bar, Peyton gets out of her car at the same time Haley did. " How do I look?"

" Beautiful like always, " Peyton told her as she grabbed her hand. " He's going to fall more, when he sees just how beautiful you really are in person."

" Thanks " she said nervously. " Oh my brother is on his way, I told him you was here with me. But he insisted that he had to be here to, just in case the guys a prev."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Don't worry I'll keep your brother occupy "

" Maybe you two could go out tonight." Haley says as they walk into the bar. She to has been trying to get Lucas to come meet Peyton, he thinks Peyton would change his mind on what he thinks of the Saywers.."

" I'm not looking for a guy right now Haley, "

" But Peyton he is so prefect for you I told you that you guys have so much in common. "

"Now you are starting to sound like my brother, " she teased, Nathan has wanted Peyton to meet Lucas since he started working with him, telling her about his love for art and music, and that he loved to read, everything that Peyton was into it seemed so was this Lucas guy. He did sound like someone she could talk with, but she had Scott, he was actually just like the way Haley and Nathan described Lucas. " Two red wines please." Peyton tells the lady at the bar. " Look I haven't been completely honest with you."

" What do you mean?"

She thanks the lady as she takes the wine glasses. She then walks over to corner booth. So they can have some privacy " I've also been talking to this guy I met online. "

" Shut up.. Why didn't you tell me."

She shrugged. " I don't know, it's really wasn't suppose to be anything but emails and chats..."

" Now it's more?" she asked taking a drink of her wine.

" We talk on the phone all the time, he's got this smooth trusting voice like I could tell him anything. It's like we have this soulful connection, It's crazy."

" You're falling for him, do you want to meet him?"

" No... I can't" she said shaking her head. " I like talking to him, but meeting him will make things more...

" Real?" Haley filled in for her.

" Yeah, and it scares me." she tells her honestly. It was then that Peyton noticed Nathan walking in. " I'm going to go to the restroom I'll be right back." She walked away in watched as Nathan and Haley saw each other.

Nathan walked over to the table, " Jamie?" he questioned even though he knew it was her for her profile picture.

" Sawyer?" she stood up extending her hand out to him.

His eyes scanned her body, " Your beautiful." he says as they sit down across from each other.

She blushed, " Thanks," she said, giving him a smile, her heart beat rising, " So I'm happy you wanted to meet tonight, I was going to plan something tomorrow, but my friend Pe...

" what the hell is going on here?" a voice stops her from talking,

Haley turned to see Lucas standing behind her. " Lucas, " she said as she stood up. "what...

" why are you two together alone?" he asked interrupting her, and staring at Nathan,

" Luke man I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan said, confused to what had Lucas so upset. he looked up at Haley...

" You two know each other?" Haley asked confusedly

" Yeah this is Lucas he's my boss, where I work at, "

Haley raised her eye brow, " Your boss. I don't... Wait your Nathan Sawyer," she said, in compete shock, how is this possible.

" Yes. "

" Why didn't you tell me your first name, "

" I didn't setup the account my sister did it. I'm sorry, I was going to tell you.".

"Peyton." she said as she closed her eyes. " that's why she was okay with us meeting tonight." She looked around the bar. " I'll be right back." she told them as she walked over to Peyton. Leaving both guys confused. " Your brother is actually Sawyer?"

" Sorry I wanted to tell you when I first realized it, but I wanted to see if their was a spark their first. I knew when I first met you, I saw you somewhere before, I just didn't know where till tonight."

" Oh there's sparks alright." she sighs as she wondered if Lucas was going to show his ass. " I need you over there with me distracted my brother so Nathan and I can talk more." she wanted to still talk to him, even though in the back off her mind, red flag flew up, he was in jail Haley, this isn't a good idea,

" Yes ma'am.."

They walk back to the table Nathan was looking down at his hands. Lucas was still staring at him, till Haley cleared get throat " Haley I don't think you should be here..." he stopped as he noticed the blonde beside his sister. " Elizabeth?" he whispered..

Peyton's eyes widen, " Scott? " she whispered in total disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

One Step At A Time

Chapter 4

Haley looked at Peyton, as she pieced together where she first saw her at, she was the girl on the dating website, that's why she looked so familiar, so Peyton, was actually, Elizabeth, no wondered, she thought Peyton and Elizabeth had so much in common.

" Okay, lets sit down, people are looking at us." Haley said, as she pulled Lucas down in the booth. He was still staring at Peyton like she was an alien. Nathan reached for Peyton's arm pulling her down beside him. Her eyes still locked on Lucas to..

"Wow. I can honestly say I didn't see this coming" Nathan said, as he looked at Haley, then back at his sister, he couldn't believe that Lucas, actually turn out to be Scott. Now he wished he clicked on the profile that first night, he wrote Scott back, then maybe, things would have happen sooner.

"Yeah, me to." she whispered, still confused to what was actually happening. " So, this is a crazy coincidence huh?" she said, looking at the three, then realizes that Luke and Peyton were still pretty much out of it.

"What is going on here?" Lucas finally spoke, still looking at Peyton

" Well, Luke, from what I'm gathering, it turn out that Elizabeth," she pointed to Peyton, " Is actually Peyton Sawyer, aka Nathan's sister and my boss. And Sawyer," she pointed to Nathan. "is Nathan, aka Peyton's brother and your employee. Small world huh?"

" How did we not connected this soon." Peyton said, still looking at Lucas.

" I don't know." Lucas answered, millions of things running through his mind. The girl he has obsessed over the last month was finally right in front of him, looking more beautiful than he thought possible. " Your beautiful.." he whispered, totally forgetting he was upset with Haley for being out with Nathan.

Peyton's eyes widen and her mouth open, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't believe what was actually happening. She was face to face with this amazing guy she can't quit thinking about, who changed her life in just a month. She never even thought they would ever meet, because she was very careful on what she told him, she didn't want him to come looking for her. "Thanks.." she whispered back.

Lucas smiled, " Your picture on the site doesn't even come close to how truly beautiful you are in person."

Peyton blushed, she quickly looked away. Haley smiled a little, glad her brother was more into Peyton than Nathan and her, she knew he was going to go off once he came back to his senses.

Nathan shook his head, as he watched his sister blush at Lucas comment, he knew deep down that the two would be good for each other, he just hopes Peyton actually gives him a chance. She's good at the flirting, and making guys fall for her, but she wasn't so good at the actually relationship part, since she's never really been in one. In her mind no guy would want her, or understand her, once they find out the truth about her past.

Haley smiled at her brother, than at her new best friend, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She told Luke, and Peyton from the get go that they would be prefect for each other. She knew Luke needed someone in his life, since his last relationship ended with him checking into rehab. She wondered if he ever told Peyton that, when they talked on the phone, did they ever get personal like she and Sawyer did, wait Nathan did, she had to corrected herself.

" I'm going to go get me a beer," Nathan said, as he stood up. "Peyton, do you want a refill?" he asked knowing she loves her wine, she just nodded, "Lucas, Haley, can I get you guys anything?"

" I'll go with you, and Luke will take a Dr Pepper," she said, winking at her brother,

" A Dr. Pepper?" Peyton questioned, she has never been in a bar or club with anyone who didn't drink.

Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley, thankful they never told her, " I'm not a drinker" he replied, She just nodded, before looked down at her lap, hating the fact that they left them alone, she pulled out her cell pretending to check something, " Peyton, that's a pretty name. so is Elizabeth."

" Sorry I lied to you about my name, Elizabeth is my middle name, I was kind of nervous to tell you my first name.."

He shrugged, " Don't worry about it, I was too nervous to tell you my first name to, Haley is the one who suggested I use my last name, "

She nods, not to sure what to say or do next, she looks up noticing Nathan and Haley standing at the bar, laughing, hoping things between the two really go's good. Nathan deserved someone who could make him happy again.

* * *

Nathan leans up against the bar, "you got a pretty smile," he told her, as she looks down at the floor. " Who would have thought, that we could have met sooner, if we both just listen to Peyton."

"Listen to Peyton?

" Yeah, she has tried to get me to come to the restaurant every day to meet you, you are all she talks about. "

Haley laughs, " Yeah she was doing the same thing to me about you, I can't believe we never connected any of this, "

" Yeah, I can't believe Lucas never told be how beautiful his sister is, hell, he hardly talked about you that much."

Haley smiled, at his comment, she wanted to tell him that Lucas had some concerns about him, with his past but she figured it was too soon to say anything, its only been a month, does she really have the right to questions his past?

"You okay?" he asked, noticing she drifted off.

" Yeah, just thinking...

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" It depends what are you thinking?"

" That I want to kiss you..."

She smiled, " Yep that's what I was thinking to." she licked her lips, right before he placed his with hers, damn there was more than a little spark there, she hadn't had a kiss like this in years.

Nathan's head was spinning, the kiss shocked him to his core, she was making him feel things he never did before, not even with Brooke, maybe this whole online dating thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Peyton's eyes widen, " Well, that didn't take long" she said, shocked that the two were kissing right in front of everyone, like they have been together for years.

Lucas looked at her confusedly, "What didn't take long?" he asked, as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes also widen, " What the hell is she doing?" as reality sunk in.

Peyton looked at him, " Excuse me?" not sure she heard him clearly.

" I told her to stay away from him, and like always she doesn't listen, if she would have listen to me in high school, she wouldn't be a twenty-six year old divorce woman already." he said, a little to loud.

" You told her to stay away from him?...him as in... Nathan?" Peyton asked, as she crossed her arm over herself, glaring at him. Confused by his mumbling

Lucas sighed, totally forgetting she was there, and that she was Nathan's sister. " Look, I like Nathan, he's a good guy...

" Damn straight he is," she said, cutting him off. " he is an amazing, caring, wouldn't hurt a soul man. If your worried that Nathan will hurt her like her ex husband did, he won't.. I promise you that, Nathan isn't a player, he doesn't cheat, he doesn't lie, he is honest, trustworthy, he would give her the world if he could, he never takes a relationship for granted, girls take his sweet, loving, trusting side for granted, he deserves someone to love him, and want him, regardless to what he has been through, or what he has done, And he would treat her like a queen, any girl should be honor to be on his arm."

Lucas was taken back my her sudden, outburst . " Peyton, slow down, I am sorry, I didn't say he wasn't a good guy, You totally...

" It's because he was in prison?... right?" she asked, cutting him off, when he didn't answer she got her answer, " Don't judge a situation unless you know the truth. " she stood up. she knew he wouldn't understand she told Nathan it was a mistake to tell him. " Goodbye Lucas, " she said, walking away,

"Peyton" he yelled, as he jumped up, damn this wasn't how he was hoping the night ended. He just stood there, part of him wanting to go after her, but not wanting to piss her off anymore than he already did.

* * *

Nathan and Haley looked over at the sound of Lucas voice, "What the hell happen?" Nathan said, as he saw Peyton storm out of the bar. " I got go." he said, chasing after her.

Haley shook her head, as she walked down to where her brother was at. " What did you do?"

" Nothing I swear.." he yelled, Haley glared at him, " Fine, she might have gotten the impression that I wasn't to happy with you and her brother seeing each other. "

" Lucas!" she yelled, " dammit, " she shook her head, looking back at the door " I can't believe you, " she said, grabbing his arm.. " Go tell her your sorry,"

" Haley she wouldn't listen, she mad right now, she needs to calm down first."

" Lucas, she was perfect for you, don't throw this away just because you can't seem to get over the fact that her brother serviced sometime in Jail. Nathan means a lot to her, "

" It wasn't jail Haley it was prison, big different..."

Haley groaned loudly... " I need to talk to them..." she said, as she pushed pasted him. Hoping they were still in the parking lot.

* * *

Peyton just got in her car, when Nathan reached her, "Peyt, what happen."

She was crying, even through she wasn't sure why, well maybe it was because for the past month she actually thought if she told Scott, or Lucas whatever his name is, about what her brother did for her he would understand, he just seemed like that kind of guy. but boy was she wrong. " I just want to go home, "

"Peyton, did he hurt you?" he asked in an angry tone.

" No, not physically."

" What did he say,"

" Nathan, come home, they will never understand what you did for me."

" You told Lucas..."

" No, I didn't, he doesn't like the fact of you and Haley seeing each other, because you was in prison, so he for sure won't like the reason you were there. "

Nathan just stood there, " Oh!" he replied sadly..He never thought it bother Lucas, cause when he first told him he spent sometime in prison, yes Lucas looked at him like he just told him he was gay or something. But then he said, that the past was the past, he never even asked what for, so he thought they were cool.

" I'm sorry Nathan, " she said, giving him a hug. " Come on, let's go home" she whispered, as they pulled apart. Nathan nodded, she got in her car and he got in his both pulling out of the parking lot at the same time Lucas and Haley walked out of the club...

" Damn!" Haley yelled, " God Luke, why didn't you just keep your freaking mouth shut." she was pissed, not only did he mess up her chance with Nathan, he probably messed up the friendship she builded with Peyton over the last month..

" I'm sorry, Haley" knowing she was upset more with the fact of losing Peyton's friendship..

She sighed,she ran her fingers through her hair, " I at least thought you was going to give me an hour or two, before you blew up. or said something stupid. Since you had the girl you have talked non stop about this past month right in front of you, and you blew it in less than twenty minutes."

"It's your fault!" he yelled

She turn to face him, " Do what?"

" If you and Nathan wasn't up at the bar making out like fucking high school kids, nothing would have been said."

She rolled her eyes, " We share a kiss, Lucas, that's it...God, what does it matter...you told me to go for Sawyer, that he seemed like a good one for me."

" Yeah because I never thought that Sawyer would turn out to be Nathan Sawyer, some one that I told you to stay away from, "

"Yeah you said the Sawyer's were bad news, not to get mixed up with them" he nods,. " Well, Luke what do you think now that your prefect girl, is actually one of those Sawyer people?"

" It's a lot to processes," he admitted. as he thought about Peyton, " I've never really heard anything bad about Peyton, so it's not like I can't get to know her better, once I get her to forgive me, with you and Nathan's hel...

"You got a lot of fucking nerve." she yelled, cutting him off, he just stared at her. " Do you really think Nathan is going to help you get his sister to talk to you again? Come on Luke, by now Peyton's probably told him what you said, and he is probably feeling pretty down, cause in his eyes you were a friend, so come Monday morning don't be surprized if he ain't there."

" Nate weren't just not come to work, he needs his job Haley. Beside I know he would understand, how I'm feeling, all he's got to do is put himself in my shoes."

" what does that mean?"

" I'm just saying if it was Peyton who was dating someone who was in prison Nate would have a problem with it to. I know he would just the way he talks about Peyton he's had this need to protected her attitude "

Haley looked down at the ground for moment. Knowing he's probably right, most caring brothers would reacted the same way Lucas did. " how do you know he was in prison?" she asked, wanting to know more about it.

" He told me."

"So why did you hire him than."

" He told me after I hired him."

" So if he would have told you before you hired him, what would you had done?"

Lucas thought a second " honestly, I would still hired him, I would just asked why he was there."

" Why didn't you asks when he told you?"

" I didn't think I had a right to and I really didn't want to know, his past is his business."

" Exactly, so why is it a big deal now."

" It's a big deal now, because he wants to date you, or you wanted to date him, whatever, I just don't feel comfortable with you been around him..." He told her as he lean up against his car. " At least not without me around.."

Haley shook her head, " Thats crazy, I don't need a babysitter Lucas, I'm a big girl.."

" I just want to protected you, "

" I really don't think he's someone you have to protect me from."

"You said, the same thing about Chris look how that turn out..."

" Lucas that is way..." she stopped when she saw Nathan... " Nathan.." she yelled, Lucas looked over his shoulder, seeing the black hair man, walking towards them. He watched as Haley run up to him, " Nathan, I'm so sorry, for what Lucas said, is Peyton okay?"

" She's fine" he said, as he kept walking, not once looking at Lucas. "Peyton left her purse, that all I'm here for.." Haley watched him walk into the bar, she stood their staring at the door he just walked through.

Lucas pulled out his cell, and quickly text Peyton, " I'm sorry, I'm a jerk." he hit the send button. He really wanted to get to know her more, and deep down he could probably get over the fact that Nathan was in prison, if he could just find out what for, maybe that would ease his mind, maybe he was their for something that wasn't his fault, or he was covering for someone, maybe it was a misunderstanding, there could be lots of different reasons... His phone beep, and he got all happy till he read what she replied back. " Yes, you are, now go to hell, oh in forget my number...please.." so this might be a little harder than he thought it would be.

"Nathan, please talk to me." Haley said, as soon as he walked out the door...

" I need to get back to Peyton." he said, as he got ready to cross the parking lot, " Oh..." he stopped, and looked at Lucas, " I quit.." he said, before starting to walk away again.

" Man, I'm sorry, please don't quit..."Lucas yelled, but Nathan kept walking.. Lucas jogged up to where he was.. "Nathan, please lets talk about this..." he begged,

" Talk, hmm, okay lets talk.." Nathan said, finally stopping.. " I told you six months ago about me been in prison, and you said, your past is your business, I wasn't raised to judge people, right.."

"Yeah, I said that..." feeling pretty guilty..

" I waited and waited for you to start questioning me about it, cause most people who clam to be cool about it, start bring it up, or dropping little questions here and there, but you never did, you didn't ask, what I did? was it my fault? how long was you there? nothing...I actually believed you was cool with it, even though Peyton was telling me I was a fool, she worried everyday that I was going to come home and tell her I was fired, once you figured out the reason..

"I would have never fired you Nathan, regardless to what you did...

Nathan shook his head, knowing he was just saying that shit, he knew Peyton weren't be to happy with him, but to be honest he wanted Lucas to know for a long time now. so he decided tonight was the night, "Murder..." he said, cutting Lucas off.

"What?"

Nathan looked at him then at Haley, who looked like she just saw a ghost.." I went to prison at the age of sixteen, for six years, for killing someone.. " he stood there, waiting on one of them to say something, but they didn't they just looked at him, " You both have a goodnight and a good life.." he said, before walking away. Knowing that would be the last time he were see either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

One Step At A Time

Chapter 5

They stood their both shocked to the core, Haley not to sure if what she thought, she heard was actually what she heard, or was her mind playing tricks on her. He killed someone,. That couldn't be right, he didn't look like a killer, In reality she knows there really isn't no type, she watches the news, murder come in all shapes, sizes and race, anyone could be a killer, regardless to what they look like or what their background is...Especially, in this day in time.. But something wasn't sitting right with her.

Lucas found himself on the same page as Haley, He figured he was in jail for something little, or stealing cars, robbery, all kind of things with through his head, but not murder.. Nathan wasn't the murdering type, he couldn't have done it...

" I think he's lying.." Haley said, causing Lucas to come out of his thoughts.

" I was thinking the same thing..." he told her both giving each other concerns looks.

"But why would he lie to us, why tell us he killed someone if he didn't? it doesn't really make sense." Haley questioned, Trying to come to the understanding of things, the guys she has talked for the past month, couldn't have killed someone, not on purpose.

Lucas pulled out his phone, " I'm going to google it..." he said, trying to find some info. He typed in Nathan Sawyer, with forty hits popping up...His eyes widen, at the headline. " Sixteen year old, Nathan Sawyer's dream of playing in the NBA was cut short last night, When the young basketball player, shot in killed a man and cold blood..." Lucas readied out loud.

"Wow!" Haley said knowing that he was telling the truth...She thought for a moment, still not believing it. " Maybe it wasn't his fault.."

"Haley it says he shot a man in cold blood, it sounds like he knew what he was doing." Lucas replied,

"Maybe it was one of those, in the wrong place at the wrong time things." Lucas sighed, as he continue to try in find information on it..." I need to talk to Peyton.." Haley said, as she started to walk to her car..

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to Peyton's I need to talk to them, I need to know what really happen., I can't and I won't believe what is on the internet, Luke there is more to the story, I know there is..The guy I have talked to the last month isn't a murder, I can feel it.." Lucas thought a moment, knowing she was right, maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe he took the fall for someone else, " Luke, we were always told to never judge someone if we have never been in their shoes, never judge a situation unless we have facts, and always look for the good in people, So that.s what I'm doing, and mom would want you to do the same thing..."

" I know, but..." he trailed off still not convinced

" Look, I know what you feel about me and Nathan, but I also believe that deep down you actually like the guy, that's why he's still working for you, Cause if you really didn't like him, you could of fried him anytime, but you didn't...

He throw his head back in defeated, knowing she was right, he did like Nathan, " You know where they live?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, follow me." she yelled, as the both got in their cars...

* * *

Peyton erased Scott's name from her phone. After sending him that text message. She grabbed her laptop and climbed in her bed... She logged onto the dating website and deleted her account. She then deleted all the emails, chats, and anything Scott/ Lucas sent her. She closed the laptop laid it on the floor, before throwing herself backwards on the bed. She reached for Mr. Sunshine her stuffed monkey that her dad gave her when she was five. She hugged it tightly to her. As she cried... Not only tears for her dad who she misses daily, but for what she though could have happen with Scott, and for her friendship with Haley. Now that Haley knows Nathan was in prison she won't want to be around her anymore, Just like Brooke did..

" Mr. Sunshine really?" Nathan joked walking into her room.

" He calms me down.." she said, in a child like voice...

Nathan give her a small smile, " got us a pizza and some beer."

" I'm not hungry "

" Peyton, you need...

" I miss him.." she cried, interrupting him

" What?"

" Dad.. I miss him more everyday." she sat up. " I thought it would get easier as the years go on, but it seems like it's getting harder..."

Nathan sat down beside her pulling her into a hug. " I know peyt, I miss him to."

" God, life would have been so different it he was still alive. " she cried.,,, ." you would be this huge NBA star... And I would probably be able to let people in... Have real friends... Probably even fall in love."

" Peyton we can't live in the past anymore, "

" I'm sick and tired of holding my head high, and acting like everything is fine, and that I'm just a normal twenty-six year I'm not... truth be told all I want to do is breakdown and cry, I want to hide from the world..."Nathan rubbed her back, gently...Knowing how much this emotional turmoil torn her apart, both mentally, and emotionally.. Pain hurts for a minute but mental destruction kills for a lifetime. " I wish my brain had a deleted button so I could erase the things I want to forget..."

" Hmm, I think a lot of people wish that..." he said, as he pulled away from her, so he could look at her. " We cannot change the past Peyton, believe me I would give anything and everything to change what happen to you, But I can't, just like you can't change it for me, Playing the what if game is getting pretty old, We got to fine the strength to forgive and rebuild and move froward... Cause if we don't that son of a bitch wins...And I refuse to let him..."

Peyton nods, knowing her brother is right, knowing she needs to let it go, she needs to start letting people in, she can't expected to find love if she to scared to get close to anyone.." I really thought that Scott, I mean Lucas. " she corrected herself. " Was different, he seems so caring and understanding, like I could tell him anything, and he would understand. I thought he would be the first to accepted my past. " she wiped away a few tears that had fallen, " Haley to on some level, I knew you two would hit it off, and I thought she could be your one, " she sighed, " I'm a strong person, but every once in a while. I would like someone to take my hand and tell me that everything's going to be alright."

Nathan tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "One day you'll find someone who doesn't care about your past, because they want to be your future."

They locked eyes, she gave him a small but sad smile, " You to Nate, you're find someone to.. I know you will, ..." She stopped, as the knocking on the door stops their conversation...

"Who could that be?" Nathan said, leaning over in kissing her forehead. Before walking out of her room, as he walked out of the room, heading for the front door. He looked out the peep-hole. His eyes widen,

"Who is?" Peyton's asked.

He looked over at her, " Just go back to bed, I'll send them away.." he didn't want them getting her all worked up anymore tonight, he already knows that with the mood she's in she will be having that nightmare tonight. She didn't need any more stress.

" Who is it Nate?" she asked again.

He sighed, " it's Haley and...Lucas.." he watches as the look of surprise echos her face. " Look I'll send them away." she nods, Nathan opens the door, " Look, we don't wan...

" We are sorry, " Lucas said, cutting him off, Haley elbowed him "Well, not we, cause she didn't do anything, I'm sorry man, I over reacted, "

Nathan shook his head, " Why are you really here?"

" To tell you I'm sorry, and...

" We don't believe you killed someone.." Haley blurted out.

Peyton's eyes widen.."You told them!" she exclaimed. As she waked to the door, staring at her brother, shocked that they knew the reason...

" Yeah, I did I figured It would get them out of our life faster, like it did with everyone else."

" They...know...everything" she asked in an annoyed voice

Lucas and Haley shared a concern look, " I can't believe you, we promised to never tell anyone, unless we were together, I can...

Nathan pulled her away from the door, "I didn't tell them everything, just the part about me, they know I was sixteen and they know I killed someone..That's it.. I have never and will never tell a living soul about what you went through. "

She sighed loudly, relieved. " Oh, thank you...but why did you tell them..."

" Look, we aren't going anywhere till we get some answers," Haley said from the door way.. Peyton looked over at them, part of her wanted to slam the door in their faces, but the other part, kind of wanted to hear what they have to say...

" Invited them in..."

"No I..." he started but stopped at the look Peyton gave him.."Fine..." he said, then turn towards the door, "Please come in."

They walked in taking the sits Peyton pointed to, Haley sat beside Lucas on the red couch, the walls in the studio apartment were red to, which made Haley smile. Lucas looked around at the art all over the living room. " Wow! those are amazing.." he said, causing Peyton to look at him, for the first time since he arrived.

" Thanks.." she whispered, as she sat down in the far off chair away from the two.." Look, we don't need you sorries, you're not the first people who found out about Nathan's past in leave our life as fast as the can, and you guys won't be the last."

"Well we aren't other people" Haley said staring at Peyton. " I cherish our friendship Peyton,and I don't want to lose it, and Nathan." she said, looking at him, " I haven't been this happy just talking to a guy in years, I like you a lot,and I want to get to know you, the real you.."

" What about you brother Haley, cause apparently he has issues with Nathan been in prison., and now that he knows he killed someone, I bet he will do anything, to keep you two from each other."

" Look, I'm sorry Peyton, for what I said. I like Nathan, and yes the thought of him been in prison was eating me alive..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nathan said.

" I don't know man, I just figured it really wasn't by business, and we had so much in common, I liked hanging out with you and I really didn't have a problem with your past. I just didn't like the idea of you and Haley together" he told him honestly. "But man, if the shoe was on the other foot, and it was me who was in prison, wanting to date your..." he looked over at Peyton, who was looking at him, " Beautiful, amazing sister. You would have had a problem with it to."

Nathan thought a second knowing deep down, that he was right, he for sure wouldn't want Peyton dating anyone who was in prison. " I feel ya, on that I do man, "

The room went silent, the four just sitting there, staring at each other, " I need to get this off my chest, " Haley said breaking the silent. " I don't believe that the guy that I have had the pleasure to get to know over the last month, could kill someone, there;s more to the story, there has to be."

He looked over at his sister who was biting her bottom lip, "Nope that's the story," Nathan said, looking down at the floor,

Lucas and Haley eyed him, then looked at Peyton who had seem to be lost in her own thoughts, " So your saying that out of the blue one night, you decided to just kill someone without no reason?"

" yep.."

Lucas was staring at Peyton who seemed to be battling herself with something, " I think you were protected someone..." he said still looking at Peyton. Peyton's eyes shot up, locking with his, " I don't think it was on purpose, I think it was one of those life or death things, you didn't have a choice, so you did what you had to do," Peyton swallowed hard, not believing his words, it was like he was there, like he was reading her mind, like he could see through her eyes into her soul. " Are maybe you didn't do it, someone else did it and you took the fault."

"No I did it , I shot the guy because I felt like it." Nathan said, trying to keep his voice calm,

" I don't believe you." Lucas said, not believing his story... He figured if he continued to push on, someone will slip something out.

" I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not, that's the fucking truth," Nathan yelled,

" So you just decided one day to throw away your life, fuck basketball, let's go kill someone"

"Lucas, "Haley whispered, knowing her brother was trying to get somewhere with the two, but she didn't want them to get so mad that they threw them out. "stop it.."

" No Haley, I deserve to know the truth, I mean, did you not care if the man had a family, did you enjoy it, did it make you feel like a man, when you did it."

Nathan was turning red, "Get out" he yelled, "Both of you get the hell out of our place.."

" Can't handle the truth Nate, you can kill an innocent man, but can't...

"He didn't do it, I did it.." Peyton screamed... " I did it..." she cried, "It wasn't Nathan, it was me, I should have been the one that went to prison...But Nathan took the fall for me, I did...I did..." she cried, throwing her head into her hands, shaking, she had kept that inside forever, never telling a soul, part of her was actually glad it was out...

Haley stood with her mouth open, staring at Peyton. Nathan was beyond shocked that she screamed it out the way she did, Lucas was shocked, but yet not surprise he knew there was more to it, He walked over to her, feeling the need to protected her, he kneel in front of her, taking her hands away from her face, he held her hand, he looked her in the eyes, " everything's going to be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

One Step At A Time

Chapter 6

Peyton was in the kitchen of her restaurant doing her Thursday ordering when Haley walked in. " Nathans here." she said all happily.

" yay!" Peyton said in a playful tone.

It's been two weeks since that night at her apartment when she admitted that she was the one that killed someone. After Lucas grabbed her hand in said those words she always wanted someone to say to hear. Reality sink in.. She jumped up making some lame excuse about needing eight hours of sleep. She told them goodnight then went to her room, without so much of a glance at Lucas. She cried herself asleep again that night, thinking how she just ruined her friendship will Haley and her whatever it was with Lucas.

But she was wrong the next morning Haley walked into the restaurant smiling and talking like it was any other day. She never brought up Peyton's little break down or acted differently around her. Which got Peyton thinking that maybe she was different then the rest.

" Shut up..." she joked as she grabbed two beers. " I like that he comes here for lunch everyday.. Just to see me."

Peyton smiled at her, happy that the two were hitting it off. The last two weeks Nathan and Haley seemed to be getting closer. Nathan came to the restaurant everyday at noon, they went out every night and spent the reason of the time talking on the phone. " So what does my brother want for lunch today?"

" He told me to surprise him." Peyton nodded, as she continued to do her order. Haley grabbed the two beers, and a another glass. "Oh...Peyt,,," she said, Peyton looked up from her papers, giving her a what now look. " Lucas is here to...See theres that smile..." Haley teased before walking out the door.

Peyton putted down her papers, and picked up a spoon, trying to check her hair...as she thought about the last two weeks, yes they to, have spent every free moment together, and she was really enjoying his company. And yes, she was into him, but the questioned was...was he into her? Nathan and Haley make out, kissed, hugged, held hands, she in Lucas haven't done anything..So maybe he wasn't into her that way, which could be a bad thing and good thing, Bad thing being she was starting to like him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Good thing being, she wasn't ready to have that talk or get that serious, with a guy, she was just enjoying getting to know someone, who she had so much in common with, without feeling like he's judging her, because when and if the whole story, came out he would foreshore be gone fast.

"Hey!" She looked over at the door to see the very same guy she was just thinking about standing there.." Hope me being back here is okay, Haley said, it was.."

"No it's fine..."

"So what are you doing?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets..Staring at her, he wanted to say how beautiful she was today, or something sweet like that, but didn't want her to kick him out.

"I was just putting on the order for next week...So slow day at the garage.." she asked as she walked over to him...

"Yeah, we will probably cut out early..."

" Yeah, I'm getting ready to leave once I finish the order.."

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked in a hopeful voice...

She smiled, "Yeah...we are..." she looked down at the floor...

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No... I got everything covered..."

"Okay..."

"What's tonight?" Rachel asked as she walked in on their conversation... She looked back and forth the two.. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Lucas looked at the nosey red-head, Not to sure how to answer the question, he looked at Peyton, who seemed to be looking at him, with those wondering eyes of hers. " I am if she wants me to be.." he replied looking at her.

Peyton's eyes widen, "You know she won't date..." Rachel said interrupting their staring moment..

" Well, that must be a lie, we have a date tonight actually..." He says, as he gives Peyton a little smirk... " I'll see you tonight, about six..."

"Sure..." was all she said, he walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. " Have a good day Peyton.." he said, before walking away.

"What's tonight?" Haley said, as she entered the kitchen..

Peyton blushed knowing that both girls saw him kiss her cheek, " I'm making Lucas dinner at my place tonight..." she said, happily, she never cooked for a guy before, well she cooked everyday, for lots of different people, but she never cooked for someone who she was kind of, maybe dating...Her smiled grower, as it hit her, she's dating this guy.. She is actually dating someone...And she's has yet to had the creepy, bad, feelings to invaded her mind. Maybe she will be able to move on...

"So I take it you want the place to yourself tonight?" Haley said, with a knowing look...

Peyton froze, she did want to be alone with him, but not so she can have sex with him, she just wanted to talk to him more, cook for him, simple things like that..." I don't want to have sex with him.." she blurted out...

" Then you might as well give me his number, cause Peyt, I love you, but a guy that fine, is going to want to have sex, A guy that looks that way has already had sex, which means he's going to want it from his girlfriend to, so it you can't sleep with him, like a girlfriend should... I think you should cut him lose now..."

Haley rolled her eyes, " Rachel, not all guys are about sex..."

" Psssh, have you been living under a rock lately, Every guy in the world does nothing but think about sex, sex is on a guys mind twenty-four hours a day..."

Peyton sat down on the stool listening to them talk...She wondered if that's why Lucas, wanted to come over today, was it because he thought she would sleep with him.

" Don't you have tables to wait on" Haley said, as she walked over to Peyton...

" Hey, don't get all mad and sad on me just because I'm telling you the truth... I'm sorry, I hate to be the bitch, but we all know, what happens when a guy isn't happy in the relationship.."Rachel said with her hands on her hips..

"Yeah, they take their sorry ass, to whores like you..."

" Whore, who the hell you call...

"Stop.."Peyton yelled, as she stood up.. " That's enough, Rachel go do your job..."

"But I...

"Rachel., I'm not playing...if you want to keep this job get your ass out there now..." Peyton demanded..

Rachel rolled her eyes, then stormed out of the kitchen..."Haley you need to finish you task before you headed off on lunch break or where the hell you just went..." she said. as she picked up her papers... " I'm going to finish this ordered, then I'm going to leave for the day.." she said, in a bitter voice, not because she was upset with Haley, but because she didn't know what her and Lucas was going to talk about tonight, she didn't think about being alone with him, what if he thought she was setting this up so they could sleep together, sleeping with him was out of the question, she can't go down that road...not yet...maybe not ever.

"Peyton," Haley said, as she watched her, shaking as she try to finish her order, she knew something was wrong with her, "Nathan and I would be honored to stay for dinner tonight."

Peyton looked up, hope filling her eyes, "Really? you won't mind?"

"No...I love your cooking and so does Nate.." she said, giving her a wink " Let me just tell Nathan plans changed, I'll be back."

Peyton sighed happily...she wasn't sure how Haley knew she was nervous or what she was thinking, but she's glad she picked up on it...

* * *

After Peyton left work, she stopping briefly at the grocery store and bought the ingredients for the meal. She was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning, her nervousness was lifted when the knowledge of Haley and Nathan been there. She just hopes Lucas isn't disappointed with their presents..

Placing her mail on the kitchen counter, She began unloading the other cargo she came home with before gathering whatever else she might need for the dinner she had planned. After making sure she had everything, she got her cutting broad down, Just as she began cutting, she realized she was still in her work clothes. Her mind had been so preoccupied with this evening that she had overlooked such a simple fact. She needed to go change into something date like material.

After finding something to wear, she throw her hair into a ponytail, not wanting to get hair in the food. She walks back in the kitchen, began preparing and assembling the ingredients for some chicken fettuccine alfredo. Cooking everything slowly and carefully, She prepared what she considered to be an outstanding meal. Everything was seasoned to perfection, the sauce was creamy and the food temperature excellent. With the meal all but finished, She glanced around the room. Prefect, now for the finishing touches.

she went to work. arranged the dining table, setting the plates, cutlery and wine glasses at one corner so that she and Lucas could sit close to one another, on one end and Nathan and Haley on the other end.

" I should have got some flowers," she said, to herself, as she studies the table, "Oh well, no time now." she said, as she looked at the clock, it was almost six. She walked over to the stereo, she figured she'll set the music, Nathan walked in ,as she quickly, finished scrolling around on her iPod, finding the 'Romance' playlist of music, she download last night.

"Wow..." He said, looking around the room..." You sure went all out..." he said, as he looked over at her.. "You look beautiful," he tells,

" Thanks" she said, as she looked around the room, "Go change.."

"Why?"

"Cause, Haley is going to be dressed up, so you sure be dressed up to. Now go..."

"Yes mom..." he said, as he walked to his room...

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down her beating heart. " Damn.." she said, as she realized she forgot something..

"What happen?" a shirtless Nathan walked in the room..

"All I have is red wine or beer.."

"Um...okay what's the problem?" Nathan asked, clearly not understanding why she was upset.

She threw her hands up.."Nathan, Lucas doesn't drink...I didn't even think about it, I just figured I like wine so does Haley, and you and Lucas would drink a beer or something, It never crossed my mind today at the store, that he doesn't drink..."

"So he doesn;t drink, alcohol, he can drink something else." Nathan told her like it was no big deal.

" Like what, I don't know what to server him,"

" Juice, milk, ice tea, coffee, water...that's just a few things, do you need me to go on."

She rolled her eyes, "No..." she took a deep breath. "I just never meet someone who doesn't drink,at all."

"Me either., but its his decision."

"Do you know why he doesn't drink? I mean did he ever give you a reason, or something."

Nathan shrugged, "He said, he just didn't like the taste..."

"Oh..." she said, as she thought about things for a moment, her thoughts were interrupted, by the doorbell. "Their here." she said excitedly...but didn't move.

"Peyton are you just going to stand there or let them in." Nathan smirk,

"Shut up and go put a shirt on.." she said, as she walked over to the door. She took a another breath, "Hey guys.." she said, as she moved aside..." Haley you look beautiful..." she said, Haley was wearing a cranberry skirts, with a black and white striped top.

" Thanks so do you." Haley replied, as the two shared a hug,

"There's my girl."Nathan said, as he walked into the room, "Baby you look amazing.." he said, as the two embrace each other..

"Thank you babe."Haley said, as she kissed him..

"Seriously, Nate."Peyton asked as she shook her head.

"What now.."

"I asked you to clean up, and you call this clean up." she said, pointing to what he was wearing. Baggy blue jeans, and a Lakers jersey...

" I think I look good ." He said, in a cocky voice..

"You do baby.." Haley said, as she kissed him again

Peyton rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to the guy standing beside her, "Now this is what a normal guy wears to a dinner date." she said, as she check Lucas out. He was wearing black slacks and a nice blue dress shirt;

"Well, there not exactly formal, but still comely enough for a date night with such a special woman." Lucas said, as the two locked eyes, "these are for you." he whispered, as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, I was thinking how beautiful a bouquet of flowers would look in the middle of the table.. It's like you read my mind." she smiled, " I'm just going to go put these in some water." she said, as she turned away.

Lucas grabbed her arm, pulling her back around. " "You look absolutely gorgeous!" She wore a lavender blouse, soft and elegant, that fit her figure flawlessly, bringing out the beauty of her delicate curves. Below her shirt, she wore a richly-coloured black skirt, ending just below mid-thigh. It fit tightly enough for a prominent display of the women she was, but not so snugly that it was promiscuous. On her feet was a pair of black, heeled shoes which exaggerated the length of her smooth, delicate legs.

She smiled shyly, averting her eyes to the floor. "Thanks," she giggled. she walked away hoping to hide her blush.

Nathan smiled, "Did she just giggle?" he whispered into Haley's ear.

"yep.."Haley said, as she looked over at Lucas who was still watching Peyton.

Nathan smiled to himself, as he watched his sister, she placed the flowers in a vase neatly between the dishes, flanked by the candles. She was happy, not the pretend happy she has been the last ten years, she was happy, happy, the way she used to be, before everything happen.

"Mmmm! That smells good!" Haley said, as she walked in the kitchen

"Hope so," Peyton announced. "I'm pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself."

Looking over the stove, Lucas turned to her and smiled. "Fettuccine alfredo?"

"Chicken fettuccine alfredo," she elaborated. "Been a while since I've made it. But Haley said it was your favorite, so I figured I would try to make it for you."

" It going to taste wonderful, I can already tell." he winked at her.

"Everything's almost ready, " she told him. "Nathan why don't you get them their drinks."

Nathan walked into the kitchen, "Luke what do you want?"

"Waters fine.." he said, as he stared at Peyton...

Peyton looked at him curiously, "What?" she said, noticing the way he watching her.

"I swear you are like the most gorgeous women I have ever met."

"Lucas." she whispered, as she turned her head trying to hide her blush. " I'm not that..."she trailed off as he touched her hand.

Taking her hand with one of his, He tilted her face up to look at him. "I mean it,Peyton" he stressed. "You are the most loveliest women I've ever had the pleasure to laid eyes on."

Humming appreciatively, she placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling them together. She was ready to kiss him, like she's been wanting to do, but Nathan's voice stopped her...

"We set everything on the table.."

Peyton pulled away from Lucas, "Thanks," she whispered..."Lets eat.."

Lucas led her to the table, pulling out her chair and replacing it as she sat down before taking his place around the edge of the table. He looked over the simple, but delicious, spread of food she prepared. Beyond the fettuccine, She had readied dinner rolls and vinegar/oil dipping sauce, bruschetta with bread and a light salad.

Lucas 's eyes lit up "Wow. Is this all for me?"

"Well, for us, yeah," she clarified. "I thought it suitable for a nice evening."

Her eyes met his "I think it will be a fantastic evening,"

"Peyton everything looks so good."Haley said, as she filled her plate..

" Yeah, she can sure cook...she's the reason I can't loss this little gut." Nathan joked, as he patted his stomach

"Yeah, whatever, those six or seven beers a night doesn't help either."Peyton said, as she took a sip of her wine.

"So Peyton, what made you want to be a cook?" Lucas asked, as he took a bit..

" I just love to cook, It started when I was younger, and as I grew up, I just got more eager to do more..."

" Me to, " Haley said, as she looked at Peyton. " I used to love cooking with our mom everynight...She was the best cook..."

" Our mom had talented to, " Peyton said, as she looked down at Nathan, who nodded with her. " She was my inspiration, she was the reason I adored cooking, and I learned a lot that I know now from her. " she paused..." She had this little bakery, called Sweet Tooth...Nathan and I would help her every evening after school and on the weekends, I used to love helping her, she used to let me be in charge of the tarts, chocolate tarts, strawberry tarts, banana tarts, all kinds of tarts..." she smiled as she remembered... " She made the best strawberry cheese cake..."

"Yeah, she sure did.." Nathan said, with a little smile.

"I bet she was so proud with you decided to open up your own restaurant." Haley said,

Peyton looked over at her, " She probably would have been..." she trailed off, for a moment..." She died, when I was seventeen..."

" I'm sorry, Peyton.. I didn't know..." Haley told him in a sympathy voice.

"It's okay... it's been ten years and I still cry when I think about her,"

Lucas reached out in touched her hand, making her look up at him.."We get it...we lose our mom, when we were about twelve.."

Peyton's eyes widen..."Wow! I'm sorry..." she said, staring at him..." How? I mean nevermind you don't have to t...

"Breast cancer.." Haley said, interrupting her, " She had breast cancer, "

" I'm sorry.." Peyton repeated, as she looked down at Nathan. " Our mom was...killed..." she said, as a few tears fell.. " I...

" Someone broke into our house one night, and killed her while she was alseeping..."Nathan said for her, giving her a look, telling her that they didn't need to know all the details...

"OH MY GOD!" Haley said, as she hand flew up to her mouth..." That is horrible..." She grabbed Nathan's hands...

" Did the ever catch the person who did it.." Lucas asked, as he slides closer to Peyton... who was crying a little hard now...

" Yeah..." Nathan whispered, as Peyton closed her eyes, trying not to remember the night that changed their lives completely...

They all sat there quietly, letting things sink in..." Peyton that was the best cooked meal I have every had.." Lucas said, breaking the silent..

"Hey!" Haley said, in a hurt but playful tone. " That hurt Lucas." she said, causing everyone to laugh...

" Thank you Lucas, I'm glad you liked it..." Peyton said, as she started to clear the table..." You guys can go into the living room, I'll be right there once I'm done.."

" I can help you..." Lucas said,

" Luke, I can help her, why don't you go in the other room, we will be there shortly..." Nathan said, giving Lucas a looked that told him, he needed to talk to his sister..

"Okay." he said, before smiling at Peyton,

The cleared the table, " I can't believe you told them the truth.." Nathan said, as he put the dishes in the dish washer.

Peyton shrugged." I can't believe it either, but after hearing that they lost their mom, I felt like I should be honest with them, I hate telling people she died in an accident, I want to be able to tell the truth, besides we didn't exactly tell them the whole truth."

"I know, but after you told them how she died, I didn't think you wanted them to know, who, or what she was trying to do when it happen.. Are you going to tell Lucas about that night.. Anything about that summer?"

" I don't know...I mean I want to, but... I don't want to scare Lucas off. So I probably won't tell him everything.. I will wait in see, if he asks me questions I will try to explain it as best I can.."

" Haley knows, about dad.."

"You told her?"

" Yeah, we were talking one night and she told me about their dad, and I told her about ours.. "

"What about their dad?"

"Let me just say we aren't the only people in this apartment tonight, that know what it's like to lose both parents."

"He died to " she said in a shocked voice.. "How?"

" I think it's best for Lucas or Haley to tell you..."

She nodded, they finished up the kitchen in headed back into the living room.. Nathan sat beside Haley, and Peyton sat beside Lucas. They talked about work, and everyday life things for a good hour or so. Peyton kept rolling her eyes, as Nathan and Haley would stop talking a every five seconds to share a little peck...

After like the hundred peck, Peyton looked over at Lucas, " I think I need some fresh air..."

"Me to.."

They walked out of the room, "Wow, it beautiful out here" Lucas said, as he walked out on the balcony.

Yeah, I know," She whispered,... " You should see it when the sunsets or rises its. remarkable." Lucas watches her, stare out into the night, "That's one thing I miss about South Carolina... you can't really see the stars here, like you can there."

" I know, same thing about Tree Hill... " he said, still looking at her.. " Peyton, you have the most amazingly green eyes I have ever seen... And I can tell there is a story that lies behind your eyes.."

She looked at him, for a moment, " There's is... maybe one day I could tell you, I just have trouble letting people in my life" she replied honestly

"Whenever, your ready." he said, with a smile that made my heart flip. "I wish that one day I can be one of those people you let in"

"I wish that to" she whispered, as she touched his arm. She licked her lips, as her eyes scanned his lips.

"Peyton" he whispered, as he lowed his lips to hers, His fingers tangle in her hair,

Both feeling so excited, afraid their hearts going to burst out of their chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms draped down around her waist pulled her even closer, gently nibbling her bottom lip. A moan passed her lips, he took that as a sign, and push his tongue into her mouth, writhing against hers, as their lips mashed together sensuous.

"I have wanted to do that since the first night I talked to you." He said, as he rested his head on her forehead.

" Me to," she whispered, back.

They stood there wrapped up in each others arms, for moment, " I'm sorry about you mom." he whispered.

She leaned back a little, " I sorry about yours..." she bit her lip..." Where's your dad at?" she asked, knowing the answer, but just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Lucas sighed, " My dad died to,... he drunk himself to death..you could say."

"Oh..." was her repealed, " Is that why you don't drink?" she asked in a hesitantly voice.

He step back a little, but not letting go of her completely, " Part of it, " he said, as he looked out into the night sky... " I was in rehab..."

"Rahab?" She questioned with a confused look..

" I was an alcoholic, "

" Wow!" she said, looking up at him, so many questions running through her head, " But you not now?"

"No, I've been sober for six years now..."

She smiled, "That's good..." she pulled him back to her, "Do you ever get the urge to drink?"

" Sometimes, but I have Haley who keeps me on my toes..."

She nods, "Well, I would like to take over that job, you know I can keep you on you toes.." she smirked..

" I would love that.." He smiled, as he touched her check... " But I think I should tell you how it started first..."

" If you want.." she said, like it was no big deal...

"If was after a girl I was in love with broke my heart, I kind of went crazy.. I guess you could say..."

Peyton was surprised by that, she thought it had something to do with his father, not a girl... " How long were you together?"

" About two years, I guess.."

"Are you guys still friends? you know do you keep in touch?" she asked nervously,

Lucas lifted her chin, " No, were aren't friends, and no I haven't see Brooke and about seven years,"

Brooke, that name flashed inside her mind, no way could it be the same girl...then it dawned on her, when she meet Brooke, she said, she was just getting out of a serious relationship,. and the guy went crazy, and Brooke was from Tree Hill...So she just had to asks, " What was Brooke's last name?" already fearing she knew the answer.

Lucas give her a confused look.. " It was Davis...why?"

Peyton step completely away from him, " I think you should go.." she said, walking back inside.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were in the living room, also having a talk about their ex's..."Brooke Davis...you use to date Brooke Davis?" Haley said, as she stood up, shocked from just learning about Nathan and Brooke , a girl Haley hated more than her ex husband, dated her now boyfriend.. Brooke Davis was a heartless bitch, she was the reason Lucas got off track with his life.

"What's the big deal...And how do you know Brooke?"

"Apparently, Lucas is the guy Brooke told us about.." Peyton said, as she walked into the room, " Brooke and Lucas dated in high school.." she said remembering some of the details from what Brooke told her about him,

Nathan stood up, looking at his sister, " Brooke and Lucas dated?' he questioned...

" Yeah...I'm going to go lay down..." Peyton said, as she noticed Lucas walking back inside..She should of known that something was going to come crashing down on her, she's isn't allowed to be happy... She just didn't think Brooke Davis was going to be the reason again...

" I should go to" Haley said, as she grabbed her bag.. " Thanks for everything, don't call me..." she said to him, before walking out the door...

Lucas sighed, as he looked down the hall at Peyton's closed bedroom door, Nathan stared at the door Haley just went out of..." What just happen?" Nathan asked,

"Brooke Davis just happen, and she's not even here...and she's still causing damage..., Brooke's not a name you want to say in front of Haley."

" I get that, it's not a name you want to say in front of Peyton either,"

"Look, I'll go get Haley, you work on Peyton, we're meet back here, about an hour... "

"Why?" Nathan asked,

" Because, I like your sister and I'll be damn if I let Brooke, get in the way...she's not going to ruin my life again.." Lucas said, as he walked out the door in search of his sister..


	7. Chapter 7

One Step At A Time

Chapter 7

About an hour later, the four of them was sitting in Peyton and Nathan's apartment. Haley was sitting on the couch, with her arms crossed, she was pissed, Peyton was sitting on the other end of the couch basically the same way Haley was, also pissed off, both girls didn't want to talk to any one.

Nathan was sitting between the girls, praying that things don't get to out of hand. Lucas was siting in the chair near Peyton, praying he could get this conversation out in the open, so they can all move on and never talk about Brooke Davis again...

" It's getting late, and I do have to work in the morning, so I suggest if we are going to have this talk, someone better start now." Haley said, in an angry tone.

Lucas rolled his eyes, " Look I don't know exactly what you guys know about Brooke, or what she told you, So I think I should start off my telling what happen with us.." He said, looking at the three of them, upset that Peyton wouldn't look at him.. " We met Brooke are senior year of high school, she moved to town with her father, who we never met because he was always out-of-town on business, Haley was on the cheerleading squad, so she met Brooke the first day because Brooke wanted to be a cheerleader, they become fast friends, Brooke and I become friends through Haley,,,,"

" Brooke is a lair she is really good at lying, she can make anyone believe her lame ass stories, We were fucking fools, " Haley said, interrupting her brother.

Peyton looked over at her, confused, " What did she lie about?" Peyton asked, now wanting to hear their story. She wouldn't look at Lucas or even acknowledge him.

"You name it, anything, and I mean anything that Brooke ever said was a lie, you never knew when to believe her, "

"Brooke show up at our door one night, it was late, we were actually sleeping, I got the door, because our dad was out drinking like always, When I opened the door Brooke was standing there, crying uncontrollably, we had only known her for like a month, and she was having a great impact on our lives, becoming one of Hale's best friends, and I was falling for her a little more each day, "

Peyton looked down at the floor not wanting to hear about his feelings for Brooke, even though she gets why he could be in love with her, Brooke was beautiful, and funny, charming, the life of the party kind of girl, she had a big impact on her life and Nathan's. She felt like Brooke was someone she could of depend on, but she was wrong big time.

" Go on man." Nathan said, as he leaned forward, like he was trying to piece something together, " I mean what happen after you open the door, " he asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Lucas took a deep breath, " I asked her what was wrong, and pulled her inside the house, Haley had just entered the room, so she turn on the lights and that's when I saw her face." he paused for a moment remembering that night, he was so pissed off. " She was bleeding, she had a cut on her head, a black eye, a busted lip, her clothes was torn, She looked like she was just attacked.."

" So we thought the worst you know, we though she was raped.. So we both started asking all these questions, but she wouldn't talk, so I took her to my room and clean her up a bit, and got her out of the wet clothes..After getting her calm down, I asked her again if she was raped? She shook her head, I thought she was in denial you know..." Haley told them.

"Yeah we know..." Nathan said, clearly getting a little pissed, Peyton just sat there, shocked at what she was hearing, not sure what to believe, her mind going back to the night when Brooke came to her door the same way...

Lucas give Nate a confused look, But decided not to questioned him yet, " She said, she wasn't raped and she wasn't lying, she said she was attacked, I wanted her to describe the guy, so I could go fine him and beat the hell out of him, I can't stand when a guy puts his hands on a women in a hurtful way. Men like that deserve to get the shit beat out of them, by the girl's family and friends. " He said, in serious tone, angry reflecting in his eyes.

" Then why did you hit her?" Peyton blurted out. Causing all six eyes to look at her.

" Excuse me?" Lucas asked, as he stared at her, not believing he heard what he thought he just heard.

"Lucas never hit her Peyton, he has never hit a women, he might have done a lot of crazy things and stuff that I didn't approve of but he never did that.." Haley said, defensively. She stood up looking down at Peyton " That bitch told you that didn't she?"

" Look, before we get into how we know Brooke or anything lets continue with you guys story. " Nathan said, hoping to calm Haley down, He knew where the story was heading, cause apparently it was the exact thing she did to them, Which had him steaming mad, He couldn't believe Peyton hasn't pieced together what was going on. She looked like she was more angry with Lucas, then the fact that Brooke lied to them, to them all.

" Nathan there really isn't nothing more to know, they are lying to protected themselves, " Peyton said, as she looked at Haley.

" What the hell do we have to lie about," Lucas asked pissed off that Peyton was being so cold and that she was judging them, without hearing their side.

" The fact that you fucking stalked her... " Peyton yelled angrily. Her green eyes that were just hours ago looking at him so sweetly, was now giving him a look of hate, bitterness, and fire, A look he never wanted her to look at him again with.

Nathan shook his head, knowing she was going to go off, before actually hearing their side. " Peyt, I think...

" Don't peyt me Nate." she said, cutting him..

" Peyton I think we should let Lucas tell us his side, we know Brooke's side, like dad always told us, there are two sides to every story."

Peyton slap Nathan's shoulder, " Yeah, and I bet you I can tell you exactly what happen, cause we both know he's just going to lie, to make us feel sorry for him, when in reality he is a women beater..." She said, as she looked away, afraid of the hot stare she was getting from Lucas..

" Oh please share with us Peyton." Haley said in a sarcastic tone.

Peyton tilt her head, " He couldn't let her go so he followed her to New York. "

" That's not what happen, yes I did have trouble with our break up, which makes sense, we were together for two years, But..., "

" The break up was really hard on him, " Haley said, cutting him off, wanting to get her point across.

"Most everyone has experienced a painful break-up at one point in their lives, so it is easy to sympathize with someone else who is having difficulty letting go, Haley I get that part, " Peyton said, as she walked over to her window. " But that doesn't give him the right to stalk her."

" How did I stalk her?"

" Let's see.." Peyton said, as she pretended to think about it.. " By continues phoning, or sending flowers, letters, and gifts to her, and an attempt to reconcile with her. When she told you time after time to stop, you about ruined her life, you had her vulnerable, unsafe, and not sure of whom she can trust? Hopeless and powerless to make you leave her alone?"

Lucas laughed, which only annoyed Peyton more, " Let me guess she also said, that I was making her lose control of her life due to the constant pursuit? That she was powerless to change the situation? overly anxious, nervous, and impatient? depressed, overwhelmed, and easily brought to tears, everything make her cry, even the small things?"

Peyton's mouth open like she wanted to say something back, but couldn't speak." Yeah, that's what she said.." Nathan said, looking over at his sister who looked shocked, and like she was finally coming to her senses..

" Yeah I figured, she said the same thing to us.." Lucas said, as he locked eyes with Peyton, a little happy that she was looking at him with a softer glaze.

"What do you mean?" Peyton said, finally calming down a bit...

" Like I said, she told us that night that her ex boyfriend Edward, couldn't get over her, and he wouldn't leave her alone..That he followed her to Tree Hill, and he found her that night, broke into her house, where he try to rape her, she try to fight back, so he started to hit her. Screaming your mine and no one else will ever have you, I'll kill you first, before I ever let

" Another man touch you the way I only should.." Nathan finishing for him..

The four of them went silent, as they all started to click things together, " So she basely did the same thing to you guys, but just gave you guys my name.."

" yeah," Nathan said." She never gave us your last name just your first, everything you said, is what she did to us, about a week after I met her, we felt so bad, that we let her move in with us..."

" So you didn't follow her to New York?" Peyton asked,

" Look I did follow her to New York, because we were in love, She wanted to do this fashion thing, and I wanted to be with her, I never did anything like that to her, I swear, and she didn't break up with me, I did the breaking.. only because I found out she was lying to me, and she was sleeping with someone else."

" She slept with our father." Haley said, knowing Lucas couldn't get himself to say it.

"What?" Nathan and Peyton said at the same time.

Lucas looked down at the floor, as that night went through his head, " We came home for Christmas break, and Dad was drinking in the living room again, and Lucas and I wanted to have an old fashion Christmas, so we decided to go cut down a tree, Brooke didn't want to come, so she stay at home with our dad...I guess she thought we were going to be gone for a while, cause when we came back the house was dark and really quite. "

" I went upstairs to let Brooke know we found a tree, as I got closer to my room where I thought she would be, I heard moaning, which got the best of me, so I followed the sound which lead me to my dads room. I opened the door, there was a small desk lamp on, which glowed off their naked bodies, Brooke was on top of my dad, riding him, as he was sucking on her nipple, whispering over and over, I missed you so much baby,,,She then said, I know I missed you to, God your hands are like magic, I hate that I'm so far away from you..."

" What did you do..." Peyton asked, feeling pretty bad for him.

" I walked away, went for a walk, when I came back, Brooke was acting like nothing happen, she try to kiss me but I just turned my head, We got into a huge fight that night,where I found out that they have been sleeping together the whole tme we was together, and so we broke up...Dad actually, kicked me and Haley out of the house, so he could be with Brooke...He picked her over his own children." Lucas said with a bitter laugh.

" Yeah, we got kicked out of our own home on Christmas Eve, lucky a friend of ours Skillz, his mother wanted us to spend the holiday with her, so we e did. " Haley added, with a wicked laugh

"When we returned to New York, Brooke moved out, and I started drinking, It gotten pretty bad, when I got a phone call from Skillz one night telling me that Brooke and my dad were engaged... Apparently Brooke went back to Tree Hill after we broke up.

" Your dad shot himself..."Peyton said, as she remembered Brooke telling her about being engaged. " That's why she came back to New York three years later..." Brooke said, that the man she was in love with killed himself..

Haley sat down beside Nathan, " Yeah, I was the one that found him." she said, as she started to cry..

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, " It's okay.." he said, as he pulled her closer...

Lucas who was down standing by the window looking out into the night sky..." Brooke was sleeping with someone else, At least that's what a friend of our dad's said, and I guess my dad really loved her, or at least thought he loved her, instead of confronting her, he went home wrote her this long letter about love and life and the stuff he could have given her, he signed it forever yours.. "

Haley wiped her eyes, " Lucas was still in New York, he wasn't himself, after losing Brooke he kind of went crazy, and alcohol became his best friend, I just came back home from visiting Lucas, I was trying to get him to come home with me and get help, but it didn't work.. " she paused, as she remembered that night.. " My husband Chris was on tour and I was actually having one these days where I was missing my mom, she I decided to stop by the house to get a box of stuff we kept in the basement of hers, so I could go through it."

Nathan give her hand a little squeeze encouraging her to go on, Lucas was still starring out the window, and Peyton was standing next to the window, listening to Haley, but watching Lucas, closely..

"As I knocked, I heard a noise. not really sure what I heard, I knocked again, after a good ten minutes, I figured no one was at home, so I turn the knob, just to see if it was unlocked, it was.. I yelled as I entered but still no answer, I was curious, so I walked upstairs, and as I turned to walk into my parents room, or what use to be my parents room,..." She said correcting herself.. " I saw my..." her voice started to crack as she spoke... " my...dad on the floor...I thought he had passed out or something, because he did that a lot over the years... As I got closer..." she closed her eyes, trying to get the picture out of her head... " Blood was...everywhere..."

Nathan hugged her tightly, as she try to continue, but was crying too much to speak, " Ssh.." he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head..

Lucas closed his eyes as Haley's voice trailed off, thinking back to the phone call he got that night, he was drinking, but not to drunk not to understand what had happen. " I didn't go to his funeral..." he said, in a low tone, that neither Haley or Nathan heard. But Peyton did... She walked over to him, tears rolling down her face, as she thought about the pain and sadness they have been through, she touched his arm, causing him to open his eyes, her heart broke as she saw the tears falling for his amazing blue eyes, that was just so blue earlier, now they were cold,and grey like, " I was too drunk to go to my own fathers funeral, " he cried.. " I hated him, for what he did to me, but he was still my father you know, so I loved him, but my pride was too strong..." he cried..

Peyton pulled him into a hug, holding him as tightly as she could, " I'm so sorry Lucas..." she whispered into his ear... Her heart was breaking for him, but she was also feeling something in that moment something she never felt before, a bit of relief, maybe since Lucas has been through so much heartache, he might understand her past, maybe letting him in on her horrible past isn't a bad thing. He just might be what she needs, he could be the answer to her unanswered prayers all these years...She pulled back to look him in the eye, " I'm here for you.." she told him as she rested her forehead on his, He gave her a small smile, and a little nod, both knowing that this night changed something within them.

This night brought four people together, and two couples closer than they ever truly been to another soul...


	8. Chapter 8

**I have worked the last few weeks on this chapter, I figured it was time to bring up Peyton's past a little, this chapter will start off what happen and the next one will reveal more, I'm still sorry for the ones who are still confused I don't know what else to say or what to do to help you.. Thank you for reading and sticking with me with this..  
**

**Now this is rated M, it's got a M moment between Naley... So you been warned... this chapter is taking a little time jump..Next chapter will be rated m and will be unlike anything I have ever wrote before, I'm working on it now...  
**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy :)**

* * *

One Step At A Time

Chapter 8

Peyton was sitting on her bed, doing some reading, when there was a little tap on her bedroom door, "Come in.." she said, without looking up from her book..

"Hi beautiful." Lucas says greeting Peyton who lowers her head and blushes a little, still not quite used to his compliments. The have been dating for six months now, and things were going better than she expected it... She was happy, but was still worried and waiting for something to come between them.

"Hey Luke." She says softly, looking up into his eyes. Leaning forward to kiss him hello.

"Mmm..." He groans as her fingers slip into his hair. "You smell good." He mumbles against her lips.

Giggling she pulls back a little. "Wish I could say the same about you." She said her nose wrinkling a little.

"Are you saying I stink?" he asked in a playful tone,,,

" Just kidding, you know I love the way you smell," she teased, as she pulls him down on her bed beside her..." Did you have a good day?" she asked, as she tossed her book on to the floor, so she could pay full attention to her boyfriend...

" Yeah,but then again everyday I get to see you is a great day..."

" You are so sweet," she said, as she pressing her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his tongue with her own. Pulling away slowly she grins at him.

" God, I love kissing you.." He whispers, then he presses his lips to hers, taking his time to kiss her, knowing they have all night. Shifting his weight slightly so that one arm supports him and the other is free to explore her body beneath him.

Just feeling his weight pressing her into the mattress beneath her, and knowing that tonight she was going to or at least try to give herself completely too him was too much. Peyton rocked her hips slightly needing to feel him closer, needing to somehow reduce the ache building at her core.

Lucas slowly continues stroking her hip moving his hand lower until he reaches the hem of her nightshirt. His fingers trace over her soft skin reaching her knee he pulls her closer, hooking her leg over him. Sliding his hand up the length of her toned leg and under the material of her shirt, his hand encounters a tiny width of lace on its journey upward. His hips burn a trail along her jaw, and down her neck. His tongue dips in the hollow at the base of her neck and she moans, writhing beneath him.

His fingers tortuously caress the under side of one breast, and she arches her back needing to feel his fingers cupping her. As his mouth follows the line of the material he pulls his hand out from under her shirt and slowly begins unfastening the buttons, worshiping each new inch of exposed skin.

Peyton slips her fingers into his thick hair, guiding him to where she needs to feel his mouth. As he parts the material his lips place butterfly kisses in the valley of her breasts. His free hand cups the weight of her breast and his thumb slowly strokes over the taunt nipple.

Lucas's was over the moon, this is the first time she has ever left him, get this far, without stopping him.

Peyton's was in heaven enjoying what his mouth and his fingers were doing to her nothing had ever felt so good, so right, she wanted this, she needed this, this was turning out to be the prefect moment, but all that changed when he said, " Damn baby your...so sexy..."

Her body frozen at his words, her eyes shut tightly, she starts to punch him and push him..." No!" she yelled, " No...please no..." she begged, as she continues to push him off her..

Lucas was in shock, not understanding what was happening." Peyton.." he said, as he jumps off the bed, so she would stop hitting him. He watches as she continues to swing her fist in the air, she is moving around, like someone had her pinned to the bed, her eyes are closed, " Baby, " He says as he noticed the tears falling..

Her eyes open, and she jumps from her bed, and for a moment she forgets where she is, Lucas just stands there not to sure what to say or what to do...

" I'm sorry, " she whispers a few moments later, as she sits down on her bed, her heart beating a mile a minute.. " I'm so sorry," she cried, as she wrapped her arms around herself, to stop her body from shaking.

Lucas walked over to where she was sitting, " What happen?" He asked, as he reached for her hand..

She looks up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks, " Please don't" she said, in a whisper, not wanting him to touch her, " Lucas..." she started, but decided not to say anything." Nothing...Umm...I'm real tried, so can y...

" Yeah, I'll go.." he told her in a disappointed tone.. " Are you sure your okay?"

" I'm prefect," she told him, knowing he isn't buying it.. She gave him a big smile, which he knew was fake, and she knew he did...

He just nods, " Night Peyton, " he said, before walking out her door, he wanted to kiss her one more time, but was afraid of her reaction,So he figured it was best just to leave, and pray she will be okay.

She threw herself backwards on her bed, mad at herself, " Damn..." she yelled... Not wanting tonight to end that way. She was doing pretty good till he said those words, that took her back to a life she wanted to forget, She rolled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Haley strolled into the shower ducked under the twin rainfall shower heads.

"Mmmmmm that warm water feels soooo good." She reached up wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and giving him a soft kiss. Her wet body felt sensational. "I need to spend some time relaxing with my guy, after the sucky day I had." She picked up the bottle of body wash and squirted a big splotch in her hand. Haley worked the blob into a thick lather and said "turn around babe."

Nathan relaxed and leaned against the shower wall as she went to work on his back and shoulder muscles. It didn't take her long to transition from a hand massage to a full body massage, working her perky boobs across the small of his back. while working the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. Without warning she reached around and grabbed his cock and began to give him a slow soapy hand job.

"Baby, that's incredible, I don't know if I can stand that long." Haley giggled as she continued to slowly but forcefully stroke him. Nathan was getting hornier by the second. He took some of the lather in his hand and reached behind him, catching Haley between her legs. She squealed in happy surprise and then moaned through clenched teeth as the initial wave of pleasure washed over her. Haley let go of Nathan's cock, wrapped one arm around his waist and braced herself with the other against the wall of the shower.

Nathan bent down to her, moved some wet hair out of her eyes and said, "Hold tight around my neck." Haley did as instructed and held on as He reached down under her legs, lifted her up and pinned her hard against the shower wall. He had her legs spread wide and the bend of her knees hooked over the bend of my elbows. They paused for a moment, kissing passionately, just to make sure they both had a hold of the other securely. "You good?" Nathan asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" she said while slowly, sexily licking her lips. "Come on Nathan, fuck me!" In one quick motion, Nathan buried his cock, balls deep into her slick, wet pussy. Haley gasped as her clit slammed into his pubic bone. Nathan was slamming into her as deep as he could with each stroke. She had her face buried in his neck and was sucking on his neck and kissing intensely as their passions rose.

After several minutes Haley slowly straitened up and began to lean back. "Mmm, Baby..." was all the noise she was making with each thrust into her. She became more frantic as Nathan continued to pump her. "Babe, yes" "Yes, baby yes" "Ohmygodyes! She pleaded.

. All at once she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Haley came with every muscle in her body. There were simultaneous crushing sensations around his cock. Haley involuntarily slammed her body against Nathan's, locking her legs around his waist and let out with a scream of mixed pain and pleasure, stifling it by biting his shoulder hard. Nathan came inside her after only a couple of more thrusts.

Haley was trembling and whimpering. She opened her eyes and looked at Nathan, huge grin spread across her face. "Oh my god babe!" "Oh…My…GOD!" She was laughing and trying to talk at the same time. "I have never….felt anything like that, that good, not even fucking close!" She leaned in and gave him a long hard kiss.

Yep Life for Nathan Sawyer was for sure looking up, thanks to the new woman in his life... everything was coming together, he felt like he could tell her anything, he didn't want to keep anything from her..He know she is the one for him, there's no doubt in his mind, she was going to be his wife one day.

A few moments later, they were laying in his bed." Baby.." he whispered, as he pulled her naked body to him tightly.

"Mmm." Haley said, half asleep...

" I think it's time I tell you about the night I got arrested, why I took the blame for Peyton, and what happen to Peyton..."

* * *

Peyton was in the kitchen the next morning, going through her recipes book, " Morning Hale's" she said, when she noticed her friend walking into the room.

"Morning.." Haley said, not looking up at her,

Peyton eyed her for a moment, " Haley is everything okay?" she asked, concern with the way she was acting. Haley was always cheerful in the morning, especially after a night of sex with Nathan. Which Peyton knows they had sex, she heard them in her room.

Haley shook her head, " No everything is good," she said as she walked to the coffee pot..She nervously poured herself a cup of coffee, and silently kicked herself for not being able to pretend like she was okay, like she didn't know anything, she promised Nathan, that she wouldn't say anything to Peyton. She actually thought she would be okay with it, but it was eating her alive, to know the hell Peyton has been through, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around her and hug her tightly, and promise her that nothing like that would never happen again..." I'm sorry." she blurted out as Peyton grabbed her orange juice off the table.

"Sorry about what?" She asked confusedly..

Haley looked up at her, " About everything." she whispered,

Peyton raised her eye brow, " Haley you are talking crazy, did something happen between you and Nate?" she asked, as she stepped towards her friend who was crying.

Haley shook her head, giving Peyton a sympathetically smile, and look... " Oh My God!" Peyton said, as she took a step back.." You know?" she asked in a horrified tone. Like she could read it on her face.

" I do.." she whispered, as she try to grab Peyton's hand..

" No,no..." she said, as she started to cry, " Nathan told you...Why?"

" Peyton, he wanted to be honest with me, and he wanted us to have no secrets, and I...

"Stop!" Peyton yelled, " as she walked back wards " I can't believe him,, he promised, he promised..." she screamed as she continued to walk,

Haley sat down as Peyton left the kitchen, knowing that she was going to wake Nathan up,... She promised not to say anything, but after hearing what Peyton had been through Haley's heart broke for her, she just wanted to be there for her..

* * *

Peyton walked into Nathan's room, he was still asleep, she threw her glass of orange against the wall, the loud bang, made Nathan jump... "What the hell?" he yelled,

"You bastard!" She screamed...

Nathan grabbed his shorts, " What the hell is your problem?" he asked, as he sipped on his shorts.

" I can't believe you.."

" What?"

" I trusted you, you promised me, you said, that it was our secret, and we were going to take it to the grave, no one was supposed to know, anything, And you told her everything,,, How dare you.."

Nathan was wide awake now and fully aware of what she was talking about, " Peyt,"

She put her hand up, " Don't fucking Pety me..." she said, as she walked over to him... " I hate you," she said, as she slapped him hard across the face... "You promised, you broke your fucking promise..."

Nathan touched his cheek, shocked that she did it, they have never gotten into a fight before, yes they had disagreements, but never really fought.. " She told you," he said, clearly upset with Haley for breaking her promise...to him, even though he knew, he had no right. Cause he to, broke his promise. I promise he's kept for ten years."

"Yep, which means she's probably on her way to tell Luke right now..." she cried, as she thought about Luke, and what he would think of her..

" No she won't, Peyton...I am so so

"Don't say sorry," She cut him off." or that you had to. I don't want to hear it... I just want to know why Nathan Why?"

He walked over to her, resting his hands on her hips, " I'm sorry, I wanted to be honest with her, I love her and I wanted us to have no secrets, she told me everything about her past, and I think it was just fair to tell her, Peyton, she isn't Brooke, she's isn't going to look at you any differently, she told me so.."

She shook her head, " Oh really, then why wouldn't she look at me just now? She was looking at me with those damn sympathetically eyes, I don't want people looking at me like that Nathan, I want to leave the past in the past, and just be happy, now I can kiss my happiness away.. Thanks to you." she said, bitterly.

" Peyton," Haley said, as she walked into the room," I didn't mean to acted that way, I was just shocked, and I felt so bad for what happen to you, to both of you, "

"We don't need you to feel bad for us.." Peyton said angrily

" I know, I felt guilty, "

Peyton looked at her, "Why? you didn't do?"

" For last week, when I kept telling you, that Luke was in need of a good laid, and I was asking you if you was ever going to sleep with my brother, I was joking around. I thought you was just scared, or that you was a virgin and didn't want us to know, If I had know what had happen to you, I would have never made jokes about your sex life.."

Peyton exhaled loudly, " I get it, I do, but I don't want to be treated differently, I like that we joke around, and you treat me like I'm just another normal girl who had a normal girl life... I like are friendship, and how happy you make my brother, I don't want to lose you,"

Haley pulled her into a hug, " Peyton you aren't going to lose me, I ain't going no where.."

"You promise?"

" I promise," she said, as she pulled back, " I love our friendship to, and " She looked at Nathan.. " I love your brother, so I plan on sticking around as long as Nathan wants me, but even if he gets tired of me, It won't changes our friendship."

" Good, I don't want you looking at me different either, I want my past to stay in the past, I want to live in for now, look forward to a bright, happy future, I don't want to be haunted by my past anymore.."

" I get it, I won't look at you different, and I won't bring up the past anymore..I just want you to know, that I am here for you, we are friends, and nothing is going to change that." Haley pulled her into a hug, both girls crying uncontrollable..

Nathan hugged both girls, then sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like what he's about to say" Peyton, I think it's time you let Lucas in.."

" oh No!" she said, as she pulled away from both of them shaking her head, " I can't do that, I won't do that.."

" Peyton, you love him, and he...

" No I don't, we aren't in love we are having fun.." she protested. "So there is no real reason for him to know.." She knew that they were right, she was feeling things for him, she has never felt before, she's never been in love, so she really doesn't know what it feels like, but she has a pretty good feeling what she's feeling could be love, and deep down she wanted it to be.

" Peyton, I see the way you two look at each other, he is in love with you, he might not have said the words yet, but it's coming soon..."

She ran her fingers through her hair, " To be in love you must have three things.." Haley told her, Peyton just looked at her." One trusted..two respect, and three honest..."

Peyton looked down at the floor, " I trusted Lucas, and I respected him, and..." she trailed off, honest, well she can honestly say he is honest with her, he has told her everything about his past, his dreams, his wants, so maybe it's only fair to be honest back with him..But could he really handled her past? That was the big question.

"Lucas trusts you, he respects you, and he is crazy about you, he will understand, he won't walk away from you Peyton, he would want to be there for you, he wants you to let him in all the way..." Haley told her, as she recalled a recent talk with her brother.

Nathan knew she wasn't ready, and still scared, " He is going to want sex Peyton." he told her flat-out. Knowing he had to be real with her, he needed her to understand how important it was to be honest with Luke.

Peyton's head snapped up.. " No...your wrong, we talked, he said, he was fine with waiting till I was ready..."

" I know he is telling you now, he can wait till your ready, and he probably means that, how long you going to make him wait." she didn't answer him.. " A year, two years, three years four...

" I don't know " she yelled wanting him to shut up...

" He's a guy Peyton he's going to want to have sex with his girlfriend, he is probably taking tons of cold showers now, because you get him excited just by kissing him..." Nathan told her..

Her eyes widen, she never really thought about that, " I don't want to lose him..." she said, as she looked over at Nathan, " I want to sleep with him, I want to give myself to him, I do, but every time I try, Something reminds me of those guys and what the..." she tailed off...not able to finish her sentence

Haley pulled her into a hug, "ssh..." she said, as Peyton cried. " I know it's hard, but Peyton if you do care about Lucas, he deserves to know, why you can't sleep with him, or why you guys have dated for six months, and you can't or won't let him spend the night, or stay at his house, he's confused, but scared to ask,... Talk to him," she pulled back locking eyes with her.. " I can promise he isn't going anywhere, "

Peyton nodded, as she thought about what they both said, knowing they were right, " But..." she started, but stopped, knowing there was no sense in debating with them, it's two against one.. " I try, that's all I can promise."

Haley smile, " That's all we are asking...Honey, you don't have to even tell him it all.. Break it down, tell him bits and pieces.. "

She nodded again, as she thought about how and when she should say something, she knew he deserved the truth, especially after last night.. " I'll start tonight, " she them, as she thought about what part she was going to start with..


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is..Sorry for the long wait, I was having lots of trouble with this chapter, I've never wrote anything like this, Yes, I'm good at writing smut, especially for Leyton, but it's different when it's unwanted... This chapter will give insight to what Peyton went through, and I hope to finish it up, within the next two chapters... So Peyton and Nathan's past will be revealed shortly...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope I don't lose any readers with this chapter, so WARNING! Non-consensual sex, older man, and younger girl so I advise you not to read this chapter if your against that...Sorry, Again this idea was not mine...**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy :)**

* * *

One Step At A Time

Chapter 9

Lucas was sitting on his couch watching ESPN, when his doorbell rung, he dropped his sandwiches, and headed for the door. " Peyton.." he said, in a surprise tone... " What are you doing here?"

" Are you busy?" she asked, in a nervous tone,

"No not really, What wrong?" he asked, noticing how nervous she was acting, and since it was a little after eleven, He thought she was avoiding him today, because of what happen last night..

She looked at him, ignoring his question." Do you hate me?" she blurted out, her tone laced with worry..

" No, I don't hate you, why would you think that?" He asked, pulling her into his house. She shrugged, as he shut the door, " If you're talking about last night, no I don't hate you, I wish you would talk to me, about what happen, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you." he rested his hands on her hips

"Well, you didn't come in today for lunch, I thought you were mad at me."

" No, I'm not mad, I was actually giving you some space, I thought that's what you wanted, since I called you last night, and you never called back."

" Sorry, I just needed to be alone, I spend the day, thinking, doing a lot of thinking, thinking like I have never done before.."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us, and how much I like having you in my life, and I want to keep it that way."

He smiled, " Good, cause I like having you in my life to..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.. " Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked flat-out... figuring she should just get to the point.

Lucas's eyes widen, his mouth went dry, not to sure if she was offering, or testing him... " Is this a trick question?"

She smiled, " No, I just was wondering.." she looked down..

" let's sit down.." He told her as he walked her over to the couch, he turned the tv off. " Yes, " he said, as he sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, " Yes, I want to have sex with you, someday... I can't help it, you're a beautiful women, and I want to be as close to you. as two people could be."

"What if I can't have sex with you..."

" Peyton I will never force you into anything, you didn't want, I can wait, as long as you want me to..." He caressed her cheek, " I know you first time can be scary, and I...

" I'm not a virgin." she interrupted him. " I had sex, years ago..."

Lucas was stun, he thought she was a virgin, that's why she never let him cross her waist line. Then last night had him thinking twice, she never said anything about a boyfriend, " Oh, let me guess, the first time you had sex was with your first boyfriend, it was horrible, and it scared you away from sex.." he laughed, but stopped when he noticed the tears... " Hey! What is it?"

She closed her eyes, " yes my frist time was horrible. so was the second and the thrid and the fourth and so on..." she cried..

"Peyton talk to me, I want to be there for you, but I can't if you don't let me. Please let me in.." He begged..

She looked up at him, " I promise to tell you everything, if you promise not to leave me afterwards..."

He cupped her face, looking into her sadly green eyes, " I not going anywhere, no matter what you say, or do... I promise I will still be here, Peyton I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widen, she sobbed, " Really?"

" Really, your all I think about, I want to be with you forever, I want everything with you.."

She smiled, " Haley said, you must have three things to be in love, trust, respect and honesty, I trust you, and I respect you, so now it's time for me to be honest with you, " she paused, " I need you to wrap your arms around me tightly, because I'm going to cry a lot, and I feel safe, and protected in your arms. Lucas did exactly what she asked him to do..

" Before, you start.." he said, as he lean down pressuring his lips to hers, she kissed him back gently.." I needed to kiss you.."

" I'm glad you did.." she told him, feeling a lot more comfortable, she laid her head on his shoulder, " I'm going to start at the beginning, when life was good, before I lost my dad. "

* * *

**This part is told in Peyton's POV..**

My dad was my hero, he was my everything, I guess you can say I was a daddy's girl..If something didn't go my way, or if my mom wouldn't let me do something or have something, I always went to my dad, he gave me anything I asked for.. I was a spoiled child, I had him wrapped around my finger.

We was a close family, we did everything together, my dad was an out-of-town lawyer, so he was gone a lot, but his family always came first. I was sixteen when he died, it was a plane crash, everyone on broad died.. For a long time I kept thinking it was a nightmare, and I would wake up any minute..

My mom went into a deep depression, she wouldn't come out of her room, she didn't eat, or talk to us, or to anyone, About a month after he was gone, A friend of my mom's decided, it was best for our mom to get some help, so she checked her into a depression center. People started talking about her, saying she had gone crazy, and she was talking out of her head..

Since we didn't have any family, being my mom and dad were the only child in their family, and both sets of my grandparents died years ago. My dad's best friend took us in, well, he actually moved in with us, he said, that we lost too much and didn't want us to lose our home to..

His name was Alan, he and my dad were close friend, Alan spend a lot of time at our house. So Nathan and I were pretty comfortable with him, We even called him uncle Alan, when we were younger. he was a really nice guy, did everything to make life easy for me and Nathan. He was sweet and caring, one hell of a good actor, cause he had everyone fooled. He was a preacher, everyone in town knew him, and respected him, loved him.."

Here comes the hard part, about four months after my mom went away, and it's been six months since my dad died.. Things started to change, Alan was starting to get to into my life, he wouldn't let me date, claiming my dad wouldn't like the boys, he was always watching me, I began to feel more and more uncomfortable with his roving eyes. He started commenting frequently on how I'd grown into such a fine woman; meanwhile his eyes would be staring at my chest or my ass. He took to finding opportunities to brush against me 'accidentally'.

Once, after dinner, while I was washing the dishes, he came up behind me, asking if I needed help with the dishes. Before I could refuse, he'd slipped his arms under mine from behind, and was pressed up against me, so that I had to lean forward toward the sink. With a start, I could feel the heat of his groin right up against my ass. I remember gasping, and him chuckling, as he gave a quick grind of his groin against me. Then he'd left the room.

I told Nathan, about what happen, but he said I was probably overacting, Nathan idolized this man, I never really understood why...But I guess, being fifteen, you look past a lot of stuff. I know Nathan, feels guilt now, for not believing in me...

He never touched me, or looked at me, with Nathan in the same room, but he became less subtle in his overtures toward me. Frequently, he'd  
comment on how nicely my chest was filling out, or he'd eye my crotch with such intense scrutiny right in front of me. At every opportunity, he tried to cop a feel of my breasts, or grope my ass, always trying to make it seem like an accidentally. As the months went by, he started getting bolder and more demanding.

One night, he called me into the living room, wanting me to take a picture with him, I wanted to say no, but since Nathan was there, I knew he wouldn't try anything.. He told me to sit on his lap, The way he said it, in that tone of voice, I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. I remember walking reluctantly over to him, and then facing away from him, gently seated on his left thigh, so that I was only partially up against him. Even then, I could feel his hairy thighs against mine, since I was wearing shorts at the time. His friend who was over, took the picture, I try to get up, but he wouldn't let me, saying the picture didn't turn out right.

What came next was a shock for me, since he had never done anything so obviously sexual before.I remember gasping out loud, startled, almost losing  
balance, when suddenly, his thick hands were encircling my hips. Chuckling, he lifted me high and up and twisted me around until I was facing him, with my legs to each side of him. Grunting appreciatively, his hands still tight around my waist, he pulled me downward onto him, settling my pelvis down right against his, so that our crotches were fused together.

Now, both my legs were to each side of his legs, so that I was in effect, straddling him. Gasping in fright, I tried to lift myself off of him, but I had no purchase to push against. My feet were off the floor, and when I braced my arms across the arms of the couch to lift myself, he just pulled down on my hips, settling me down again. I try to move again, this time his friend came over pushing me down by my shoulders,

"Now that's a good girl," he moaned, as he grounded himself against me. Through his boxer shorts and my own shorts, I could feel the hard bulge of his manhood. As he crushed my crotch against him, he began humping back and forth. With each forward push of his hips, he'd pressed down on my hips, so that I could feel his bulge through the thin material of our clothing.

" Let me go! I'm too old to be sitting on your lap! Please!" I whispered frantically, but I was scared to death.

"Soon... baby... soon..." his words began to come in gasps, as his buckling quickened in pace. In embarrassment, I could feel his penis through his shorts. It felt huge. His constant rubbing caused a wedgie in my own shorts, and I could feel my panties riding up into my crotch, between my lips. After maybe a minute of heated crotch grinding, he groaned loudly. His hands came up behind my back, pressing our bodies close together. I could feel my breasts mashed flat against his massive chest, even as he gluing our crotches together.

I scream for Nathan,hoping he could hear me, but his music was so loud...I just kept praying that this was going to stop..

The large bulge of his manhood, which I could feel pressed through the thin material of my shorts and his boxer shorts, was wedged right up against my crotch. Stunned, I could feel it throbbing wildly, as if it had a life of its own. I could feel the heat of his groin through the thin layers of clothing, as it spasmed. Groaning, he held me motionless against him, while he finished his orgasm.

After a few minutes, his grip on me slackened, as he exhaled noisily, leaning back onto the couch. Sobbing, I remembered scrambling off his lap, and running up the stairs to my room, and quickly locking the door behind me. It was only when I was inside, huddled on bed, that I realized my entire crotch area was all damp.

I got back up, to go to Nate's room, figuring if he see my clothes, that maybe, just maybe, believe me... As I open the door, Alan was standing there, with this nasty grin.. "Where do you think your going?" he asked, as he pushed me inside my room..I didn't answer, I was afraid to move, to speak, to do anything, " Going to tell little Nathan on mean Uncle Alan," he laughed, I didn't speak again, just stood there motionless, " You tell him, you tell anyone you want..." he touched my cheek, " But I can assure you, no one in this town will believe you, " he pulled me closer to him.." You see, honey..people in this town talk, and you know what they're talking about this week.." I didn't answers so he went on.." You...yep, you've been so distanced lately.. People are worried about you, they believe you're heading down the same path your mama did.. " He kiss my neck, " So who do you think their going to believe, a sixteen year old daughter of a crazy women, or a man of God..." he kissed my cheek.." Think about that.." he said, then left the room..

And, I believed him, I knew how much people loved him, they would never believe me, so I didn't tell Nate, I took a shower, needing to get his touch off me, and then cried myself to sleep..

The next day, Alan acted like the whole thing had never happened. And as far as I was concerned, it didn't either. Incidents like these, I learned to put in the back of my mind.

These incidences didn't stop though. Rather, they became more and more frequent. He might be passing by me in the hallway, then without warning, he would reach forward with one hand, cupping my crotch and wriggling his fingers through my pants to massage me down there. Or other times, when I'd come out of the bathroom cloaked in a towel, he'd be there waiting, eyeing me. As soon as I walked passed him, he would pull on my towel, leaving me naked in the hallway. I always ran into my room then, amidst his chuckling. Thankfully, he never pursued. I learned then to take my showers when he was asleep, or he was outside the house.

The months went by. Summer approached, and I neared the completion of my junior year of high school. I continued to do fairly well in school, usually getting all A's with an occasional B here and there, I didn't have any close friends. I lost a lot of friends, when my mom was sent away, Nathan was still poplar, because he was a sophomore on the junior basketball team, he seemed to be okay with everything, he didn't seem to let it get to him, what people were saying about mom, It bothered me though..

I wasn't a fan, of basketball, I only stay to pretend to be cheering on Nate, just so I didn't have to go home. Alan hasn't done anything to me, like that one night, in months, he was still staring at me., and he was always wanting to hug me..

On July first, the eve of my seventeen birthday, during dinner, Allen announced that since it was my birthday tomorrow, we would all be going to the  
beach. I said, I didn't want to go, than Nathan said, it will be fun, it's been a long time since we been to the beach, After a few moments of him begging me, I said, fine I'll go..Going to the beach would be such a nice break from the dull dreariness of home. Plus nothing could happen on a public beach...

The next morning I awoke to a rose, a black little box, and a note, that said, Nathan and I already left for the beach, I figured you could drive yourself.. I didn't understand what he meant by drive myself, cause, I didn't have a car, I open the box, to find a set of keys, I jump out of bed, and run down stairs, in there in my drive way was a purple convertible, with a big red bow on it..

I was excited, more excited than, I had ever been in my life, So I got my stuff together, and took off to the beach, we only lived a few hours away..

Nathan was in the water, and Alan was setting up the beach umbrella, and laying out the blanket, I got there, "So did you like your gift." I said, yes, and thanked him.."Now where is my hug, a car like that didn't come cheap.." I give him, a light hug..Surprizingly, he didn't try anything, so I figured I was safe for today..

By noon, the sun was scorching. Rubbing some suntan my front, and turned to Nate. Asking him help me put some on my back. "Nate let me do that. Go on ahead, I see all those girls eyeing you, go flirt it up..Alan spoke up suddenly. Before I could utter a word in protest, Nathan was gone, he was a ladies man, he flirt with anything with Breast..

"Never mind, I can do it myself" I said quickly.

"Nonsense. Lay down. I'll do it." He ordered, grabbing the bottle of lotion from my hands, and placing his hands on the small of my back, directed me to lie down. Resigned, I settled back down on my stomach. I felt him straddle himself over me, his hairy legs to each side of my legs. Then he was pouring the oil into his cupped hand, and then his large hands were on my back, rubbing firmly. In circles, I felt him rubbing, first starting at the center of my back, then moving toward the shoulders, then to the small of my back. I started, as his fingers suddenly slipped under the string of my bikini top. Even as I uttered aloud in surprise, his hands, still under the bikini, had slid to my sides, caressing the sides of the swells of my breasts.

"Alan! Stop it!" I felt his hands slip out from under my bikini top, but I had enough. "I can manage the rest myself!" I hissed angrily, looking around. Some families were around , but they were a good distance off, and no one appeared to have noticed, thank god.

"Now now, I was just teasing. No need to get all riled up. I just wanted to see much you've grown. Now let me do your legs, and then I'll be done. Before I could say another word, he squeezed some more oil on his hands, and then began on my legs. Starting on the calves, he slowly worked his hands up my thighs, while I held my breath, counting the seconds until this torture was over. I tensed slightly, as I felt his hands moving higher up  
my thighs. I clenched my thighs tightly, as I felt him began rubbing my inner thigh area. He then, yelled to his friend who was sitting beside us, " Be on the look out, while I rub, this sexy body.."

Ignoring me, he pressed insistently, and, fueled by the need to just get it over with, I relaxed somewhat and allowed him to part my thighs a bit so that he could get access there. I grimaced as his hands rubbed higher and higher up my thigh. This continued for a few seconds, and then, with quickness that caught me by totally off guard, his fingers pinched the crotch area of my bikini bottom and shifted it to the side. I yelped in surprise, as I felt the cool open air against my exposed genitals. Just as quickly, his hand was suddenly there, cupping my pussy.

"Alan!" I gasped, quickly closing my thighs. This did little more than to trap his hand between my thighs. I gazed quickly around? Had anyone seen what was happening? God, I'd die of embarrassment. No one was close enough to pay any attention. I scrambled to get up, but he was expecting that. I felt his heavy weight on me, as he settled on top of me. The full weight of his broad chest pressed down into my back, lowering me back down onto the blanket.

As I lay trapped under him, I had to twist my head to the side just to breathe. I felt his fingers, wiggling around like a spider, probing into the folds of my vagina. His fingers felt oily from the suntan lotion. Tears welled up, and I began sobbing, as I felt his fat greasy fingers slip into my pussy lips. It wiggled around the entrance, probing and testing. I choked, holding my breath, eyes wide, as my he discovered my hymen.

"Goddamn! Who'd have thought. A body like this and still a virgin!" he marveled. "With a body like this, you won't be one long," he muttered. The weight of his hips on me lifted, and alarms sounded in my head, as I became aware of him tugging his bathing suit down to his knees.

"God, he's going to rape me!". With his weight off my lower body, I tried twisting to the side to get out from under him, but he once again settled down, his naked groin pressed right up against the fullness of my buttocks. I kicked my legs futilely, but he was too heavy. I could feel the heat of his manhood. It felt so hot and thick, trapped between my thighs. I could feel the whole topside length of his hot bar, rubbing across the oiled lips of my sex.

I looked around wildly, but with the loud crash of the waves, we weren't within shouting distance of anyone. I shuddered, in disgust and fear, as I felt him begin thrusting up and down, against my buttocks.

"Be calm," I told myself. This is just like all the other times. He'll get his rocks off and then it'll be over. But this wasn't like the other times. Before, we'd always been clothed. Now, I could feel his heated penis brushing wetly across the lips of my exposed vagina. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else. His bucking grew more frantic, as he panted heavily above me. I knew he was close, and it would be over soon. His hips lifted suddenly, higher than before, and as his hips came downwards, the large knob of his penis suddenly entered my vagina, splitting the lips, and entering about an inch or so. We both froze.

"Oh god, no!" I whispered. Not my virginity! I'll be no good to anyone if he takes that. His body stayed frozen above me, and I could hear him moaning. "God, your pussy's so tight. Oh, god, this is so wrong, but uncle Alan ,needs you so badly." He inched forward slowly, and I felt the entire corona of his penis head pass through my stretched pussy lips. Oh God, it felt like he was tearing me apart-he was so thick. Gasping, I felt a sharp twinge as his cockhead shifted forward, straining against my hymen.

"Oh god... Oh god...can't hold it..." he moaned. I started, as I felt his cock head swell, "Pull out, Nathan's coming..Allen's friend Bob, said.. He did pull out, cumming all over my back, I felt him wipe me off with a towel, With a final pat of his cupped hand over my crotch area, he gave a chuckle. Sighing loudly, he flipped over onto his back, tugging his shorts back as Nathan come over to us.. Nate, let's play some volley ball...Alan said, jumping up, Nathan looked a little questioning at me, then Alan said, sun is already getting to her, Let's leave her rest..they walked off together..

I laid there motionless. A part of me was so weak with relief. I was still a virgin. He had not taken me. There was still hope. My rejoicing was short-lived, as I considered. How long would I be able to continue fighting him off? If anything, Now that he'd gone this far, he definitely wouldn't go back to the fully clothed dry humping sessions. Sooner or later, he would catch me at a disadvantage, and rape me.

I got up, a bit shakily. I needed to wash off. Heading toward the beach house, I walked tenderly. With each step, I imagined I could hear and feel his slimy gruel all over me, I needed a shower, then I was leaving. that was the plan..

After getting out of the shower, I dressed, but couldn't find my keys, I knew somehow, someway, he got my keys, so I couldn't leave. Damn him, I knew there was nothing else that I could do, so I stay in the house the rest of the day, watching silly comedy shows.. I must have fell asleep, I was woken up, by Alan kneeling in front of me..greeted me with two champagne bottles-one in each hand.

"I've saved this bottle of Dom Perignon for just a special occasion like this one. It's not everyday that a person gets to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. In just a year, you'll be legal." He made no sense. But I guess he wasn't paying attention to his own words either. His eyes never stopped roving my body, even as he held a glass toward me.

"I'm really tired! I'll drink it another time. I just want to sleep now." I said. standing up, glad he didn't try to grab me.."Nonsense! The bottle's already opened. I paid a hundred fuckin' bucks for this bottle. Least you can do is show your appreciation and drink a glass!" his voice was slurred. Flinching at his tone, I turned back around. Putting up the best smile I could muster, I held up my hands to accept the glass. I noticed then that he'd already finished half the bottle already. "No wonder he's acting like such a dick," I thought.

Holding my breath, I held the wineglass up to my mouth, and in one gulp, downed the entire glass. "There!" I plunked the glass onto the table, turning to leave., I could feel the buzz in my head from the alcohol. I'd never drunk alcohol before,

"I hope I don't get a hangover," I thought, as I sluggishly got out of my clothes. I went into the bathroom, to brush my teeth. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. That alcohol, combined with me sheer exhaustion, was really taking its toll. Eyes half-lidded in near sleep, I trudged out of the bathroom, heading toward my bed. Sleep would be a real treat tonight, I thought.

But something was wrong, I was feeling really strange, My heart was pounding in fear, then I felt someone, kissing me, and moaning, I was lifted up in the air, and gently laid on the bed, The last thing I heard was.."Peyton, sweetheart, I got one more present for you... " I knew it was Alan's voice.. I try to push him away. But I was so weak, and so tired,.. Then he said..." I'm giving you the best gift a man could give a women, I call it the 'gift of  
womanhood'," he chuckled...he said, right before I slipped into unconsciousness...


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this story has been my hardest story ever, I'm not used to writing stuff like this, but I do try.. I'm no longer doing this story with help from the person who asked me to write this, so this chapter was all my idea. It's not that good, cause I'm a tad off course with this. But it is something, I wanted to give you guys, and update since it's be over a month and a half.. Next chapter, will probably be the one, that most of you are waiting for. You will get your answers, to what happened the night Nathan got a arrested.  
**

**So please read and review, let me know what you think.. Thanks**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy :)**

* * *

One Step At A Time

Chapter 10..

This is still told in Peyton's POV...

When I came to, I was in bed, alone. Sunlight filled the room, brightening it. I yawned, kicking off the covers. Blearily, I glanced at the alarm clock. It was noon. And I thought, damn it. I never wake up this late! I sat upright on my bed, then doubled over in pain, as needles of pain shot through my private area. With sudden alarm, the events of last night came rushing back to me. The image of Alan, hovering over me, popped into my head. His face coming towards mine, his eyes full of lust.. Was all I could remember.

I sat there in my bed, repeating over and over, "Oh god." I begged God, that it was a horrible nightmare, It couldn't have happened. Please... this was all a dream. Even, as I swept the covers to the floor to reveal my lower region, the fierce burning in my private area told me something bad had happened. I was naked...

My eyes then focused on some small brown spots on the bed sheet. Blood stains, I realized, as a coldness settled over me. My eyes told me what my body already suspected, but my mind had refused to believe. I was no longer a virgin. I got out of bed, slowly, grabbing a change of clothing,and walked unsteadily into to the bathroom.

After throwing up repeating, I took shower, trying to get his touch off me... After what seemed like a three hour shower, I got out... When I walked into the room, Alan was sitting, on the chair, in the room.. With a big smile..." Morning..."

I didn't reply I didn't even look at him, I just stood there with my arms over myself... " Awe, does someone have a hangover " I still didn't answer him...He stood up walking over to me... " You feel okay.." I glared at him.." I think we should get you home.." he was acting like last night didn't happen, Like he actually cared about me... " I got everything ready to go... I'll be in the car.."

"No...I got my car.. I'll drive home..." I told him..not wanting to be near him..

" Oh, no honey, I let Bob take you car, Nathan needed to get home this morning..I told them you were exhausted, so I suggested they leave early..And we will be home later.."

I couldn't believe this... I wanted to be mad at Nathan, you know, just leaving like that, But then again,Nathan like this man and trusted him, so he never thought about anything really going on..

I sat in the back of the car, he had the radio on just a sing along, like it was a ordinary day. He kept, glancing back at me, giving me little winks, and smirks.. I was so happy when we pulled into my driveway, I raced up the stairs, telling myself, that I was going to tell Nathan, I was going to tell him everything, If Alan denied it, I was going to go to the doctor to prove I wasn't a virgin anymore, I knew Nathan would believe me, cause I wasn't the dating type, I didn't go out much, so he knew I was still a virgin.. Plus, he knows I'm not the lying type either.

But as I walked into his room, he wasn't there, I noticed his bag and his signed basketball was gone to.. " Looking for someone?" Alan said, as he entered Nathan's room..

I turn to leave, but he grabbed my arm, " I was looking for my brother.." I told him, not looking at his face...

" Why?"

" I need to talk to him..." I said, in a low tone. Alan just kept staring at me, And I don't know where this courage came from, for me to say.. " I'm telling Nathan, what you did to me, and your going to jail for a very long time.."

He left out a laugh, and said.. " Like he would believe you, I told you no one in this town would believe you o..

" I don't" I said, interrupting him. " give a damn what people in this town says, or if they believe me, as long as my brother does, that's all that matters to me."

" You really think Nathan's going to believe you?"

" Yes"

" Then tell him, oh that's right he's gone for the next eight weeks..." I was shocked by that... " he went to basketball camp, he left this morning..." My mouth went dry, as he backed me up against the wall.. " Lucky for us huh? We get the whole house to ourselves.. "

" You raped..me" I screamed at him.

" No I didn't"

" Yes you did"

" No, I didn't, " he said, as he caressed my cheek, " You were begging me to fuck you,, " I turned my face sideways, trying not to hear what he was saying, cause I know it was a lie.. he pressed his body against mine, " You were so tight, so good, best night of my life, " he started kissing my neck.. " And Peyton, babe, it will happen again, " his hand went up, my shirt, " And again, and again, we have all summer together..."

I shook my head.." No... I'm going... to the police..." He pulled back a little, I thought he was going to let me go, but I was wrong.. He took my head in his hands, and slammed it against the wall.. It hurt like hell, I was a little surprise the hit didn't knock me out.

" Go ahead, I'll tell them, you were in an accident and you can't remember anything, and your going around making up stories.." He then, pushed me over to Nathan's bed, and threw me down on it.. Laying on top of me, I felt him unbutton my jeans then pull my zipper down.

"Please , " I cried, hopping he would feel guilt or something. But my cry's only turned him on more, it seemed.. I closed my eyes tightly, praying that this was all just a dream..

"I know baby,you want me, as much as you did last night." He said, as he pulled my jeans down. Leaving me in just my shirt and panties. ' Damn, you are so fucking sexy..." he whispered, against my neck, as he started kissing it.

I didn't open my eyes, I just lay there crying, As I felt his hand slip into my panties. "I want you Peyton," He said, in a husky voice that turned my stomach. " You know, if by some crazy, chance you do get brave enough to go to the police.. Just think about your mom and Nathan..

" What do you mean?" I asked, him, finally looking into his cold lifeless brown eyes.

" Accident happens all the time at that crazy place your moms in, she could take an overdose, fall down the stairs, drown, accidentally cut her wrist. " I swallowed hard, as he spoke.. " And Nathan, well.. I would hate to see his career cut, before he even gets a change to play... Wouldn't you hate that.."

I nodded, " Good, we are on the same page, here is how everythign is going to go for now on, " He said, as he took my panties off " You and I are going to spend the next eight weeks together in this house. Kind of like playing house, I'll be the daddy and you can be the mommy." He stood up, I just laid there, afadid to move, plus my head was killing me. " When I get horny, you will willy give yourself to me.." he took his jeans off, then his shirt..

" No..." I told him shaking my head...

He laughed, as he took his boxers off, He roughly pushed two fingers inside of me, making me scream out in pain.. " See, I can make this very painfully for you, or." he said, as he pulled his fingers out of me. And started to rub my mound softy Calming me down a little, " I could be gently with you, it's your choice.. you give me what I want, when I want it, and I'll make sure your mom, is taken care of, and that Nathan doesn't get his knee cap busted."

I closed my eyes, as he buried his face between my legs, It was then, that I realized I was stuck, there was nothing I could do, I didn't want to lose my mom, more than I already had, and I didn't want to be the reason Nathan, never reaches his dreams. So I laid there, and left the son of a bitch have his way with me...

It went on all summer, for the whole eight weeks,Nathan was away,

* * *

Back to the present:

Lucas's was a loss for words, as she grew quite, waiting for him to say something, anything, his silent was killing her.. " I'm sorry.." were the words that left his mouth moments later.

" I don't want you to be sorry Lucas, I don't need that... I hate that word sorry... " tears streaming down her face. " I didn't tell you this, for you to feel sorry for me,"

Lucas tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, but she had her eyes close.." Peyton, open your eyes please..." she slowly opened them, he could see the hurt, pain, regret, sadness,hate, all reflected in her eyes.. Also a bit of nervousness, like she was more afraid of what he was going to think of her, or what he was going to say... " I love you..." he says, surprising her, she didn't want to hear him say how sorry, he was, and he honestly didn't really know what else to say..So he told her, what his heart told him him to tell her.

She smiled up at him, litteraly shocked that he would say those words to her, after what she just told him.

He hated what the bastard did to her, he wanted to asks more questions, but decided that she already told him enough for one night, he didn't want to pressure her, he wanted her to tell him in her own way, bits and pieces where fine with him, as long as she let him in.

She looked down, " For a long time, I believed it was, like my fault, Like, I did something that made him, do what he did to me.. Like I dressed to slutty, I flirted too much, I was to caring, to open, to trusting.. To native.." she said, as she drew imaginary circles on his chest.

He rubbed her back, smoothly, trying to comfort her." No, it wasn't your fault, Peyton you didn't do anything, sweetheart, he was in the wrong, what he did to you was wrong, not just because your age, which that's a big factor, but because it's never okay to do what he did, I don't care how old you are, what you wear, what you say, or do, Rape is never okay.."

" I lost a part of me that night, a part that even ten years later, I'm still looking for.." she told him, as snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on her head, as he thought about everything.. " I should get going," she whispered, as she noticed the clock on his stand.

" Stay the night." he said, as she pulled back looking at him. " It's late, so just stay here.. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch.." he wanted her to feel safe around him. To know that he would never hurt her, physically, mentally, or emotionally..

She thought a moment, " I can't kick you out your bed Lucas, " he was about to protest when she silent him with her finger.." I want to sleep with you.."

His eyes widen with surprise, he wasn't expecting anything from her, " Peyton..." he begin, thinking she totally missed understood what he was suggesting.

" Lucas," she said interrupting his thoughts..She stood up, " I want to sleep with you. I don't mean have sex, I mean sleep, together, in your bed under your blankets. With my head on your chest, and your arms around me. No talking, just sleep...What do you say to that?" she said, as she extended her hand out to him.

He reached out for her hand, and slowly stood up.." I would love that.." he said, as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him, looking her in the eyes, one hand moved up to her face cupping it gently, then he slowly kissed her.. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he deepen the kiss. " I love you.." he whispered, as they pulled back.

She smiled, at him, but didn't respond, he knew this was all new to her, and that it's going to take her awhile to come around, but he didn't care, he loved her, regardless to her past, he wanted her, he needs her in his life, she has made his life better. " You can go get ready for bed, and I'll straighten up and lock up, then I'll be in.."

" Okay.." she said, as she pecked his lips one more time. Before walking down his hallway.. She slowly, walked into his room, a room that she had been in only a few times. Her heart was beating fast, her body was a nervous wreck. She slowly, pulled the covers back, and stood there looking at the bed.. " You can do this Peyton, you can, he's a good guy.." she told herself, as she walked over to his closest..

Lucas entered his room a few minutes later, to find her in his bed, already covered up.. " Comfortable?" he asked, as he walked over to the bed.

" Not yet.." she said, as she pulled the blanket back for him to get in.

It was then that he noticed she was wearing his shirt, " My shirt?" he asked in amused tone.

" Hope it's okay... I don't like sleeping in my clothes, I prefer loose shirts"

" It's fine, it looks better on you.."

He got ready to climb in the bed, " Aren't you going to change or take your clothes off." she said, knowing that Nathan slept in his boxers, she figured most guys did to.

" I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.."

She sat up, " Lucas, I want a normal life, I don't want to be treated like some outcasts, I want you to get in this bed, like you would, if I wasn't here.. " she paused.. " I sleep in Nathan's old shirt, and my boy shorts. " she pulled the blanket away from her body, letting him see her,

Lucas had to look away, he couldn't believe she was just wearing a shirt, " Okay, but if anytime in the middle of the night you get...

" Lucas, stop " she begged.. Just wanting to get to sleep already.

He pulled his shirt off, as Peyton laid back down and watched him, he then, took his jeans off, Peyton swallowed hard, as she saw him for the first time, in just his black boxers. He climbed in the bed, and she moved closer to him. He kissed her one more time, before they whispered, goodnight to each other..

She laid her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, " Peyton.." he whispered..

" Yeah.."

" You know what you said about finding that piece of you, that he took away.."She looked up at him, but didn't speak, she was curious to what he was going to say. " Let me be the one to help you find it." he told her, as brushed her hair out her eyes,

" I would love that." she told him honestly, She gave him another short peck, before laying her head back down on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her again. She smiled, she could get use to this every night. She bit her lip, as she thought about something, she didn't tell him about her nightmares, what if she has a one, what if it's one of her bad ones, she knew there was a big chance, since she just spend the whole night talking about her past.. What would Lucas say or do, it she starts screaming, and hitting him, in the middle of the night, she didn't warn him.

She felt him kiss the top of her head, He whispered, " I love you" again, Making her calm down a little, she closed her eyes, as Lucas stroked her hair in a loving way. Maybe, just maybe, there won't be no nightmares, was the last thought in her head, before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep...

Lucas smiled, as he noticed she was asleep, yesterdays events, now made sense to him, no wondered she freaked out when he said those words to her.. His mind was still going, with tons of questions, he wanted to know everything, he hated not knowing, but he was happy that she left him in a bit, and that she was here with him in his arms. He wasn't sure how, but somehow, someway, he was going to help her get back that piece she's been missing.. He was going to teach her, that life can be beautiful, and help her put the past in the past. No matter how long it takes, cause he's pretty positive, that he was holding his future wife in his arms, but to get her on the same page he was, is going to take some time, and he was going to wait for her. Cause that's what you do when you love someone, you just don't jump ship, when you hit a rough patch, you stay on top in fight the high sea's together, And that's what he's going to do.. He loves this girl, and he believes that she to, loves him, but just doesn't know it yet, or she is scared to say it. Which makes sense, love to her is all new, its' a game she's never played before.

He reached over turning the lamp off beside his bed, he kisses the top of her head, once more. Before closing his eyes, he feels her snuggle closer to him, and her leg moved up and cross over his, she's hugging him, like he was a big old teddy bear, and she a child looking for comfort. He usually didn't like snuggling , but he could foreshore get use to this every night,...was his last thought, before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep to.


End file.
